Fight to the Finish
by MeIsEpic19
Summary: Bella is a Cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins with Alice and Rose. Edward is the quater back and they start becoming closer. Will love blossom? Suck at summaries, still, check it out! WARNING : Possible upsetting material! COMPLETE!
1. The first game

How should I start off? Well, my name is Bella Swan. I'm a 23 year old, long brown haired and brown eyed girl, and I am the Cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins. Well, I'm just starting, this is my first year, and we just got out of intense boot camp. My best friends Rose and Alice are on the squad to. We all love our job. Especially since we get to watch cute boys play football for a living. Alice in short and has black spiky hair. She has green eyes. Rose is the complete opposite of Alice. She's tall, has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Bella, We have to go. We have to catch the plane to Buffalo." Alice said. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Tomorrow was the first game of the season. We haven't met any players yet, but we were excited. All of us are single. Alice and Rose go from guy to guy, well, I on the other hand, have only had one boyfriend, and it was a long one. His name was Tommy. Tommy Nordstrom. We had dated for 2 years. We were best friends as kids, and somehow we tried dating for awhile and it worked out, but after, it just didn't. There was no spark at all.

"Hey, Bella, do you remember if they said they had a rule about football guys not dating cheerleaders?" Rose asked. I smiled.

"No, there is no rule Rose, its all good!" I replied. She smiled and turned back to driving her M3. I smiled and Alice continued talking for the rest of the car ride.

Once we got to the airport we went and found the other cheerleaders. I saw Angela and I walked up to her.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing really. Kind of nervous for tomorrow though."She replied. I smiled and nodded. We walked onto the plane and went to sit down. I sat beside Angela and Rose and Alice sat together. We were all talking quietly when we heard a large boom. Almost like someone laughing. Just then all of the football players came on, and I realized that the boom was some big guy laughing.

I noticed a guy with bronze hair and bright green eyes. He stared at me when he walked past, and I blushed and looked down. We took of and were headed for Buffalo. It was a fairly long ride, but soon we got there. I ended up not seeing the green eyed man for the rest of the trip. For some reason, I felt sad? Weird. I thought.

After the plane landed we got on our team bus and headed off to the hotel. It was a fairly nice hotel. The Ritz to be exact. But, I guess we were doing cheerleading for the NFL. As we were driving we drove past many, many people who looked at the bus and frowned. This was going to be a long year. I thought. We got to the hotel and they gave us our room keys. Angela, Alice, Rose and I ended up in the same room, number 305, it was fairly nice. It had a jet tub, and a large shower.

Tomorrow was the game and Angela, Rose, Alice and I all agreed we needed more practice on our routines. So we went to change and went out to the courtyard and started doing them.

"Wow! Bella, you look smoking!" Alice said. I smiled. I was wearing my blue sports bra and short shorts. Alice was wearing almost the same thing except she was wearing a pink tank top. Rose was wearing blue Capri's and black sports bra. Angela wore red Capri's and a green tank.

We went through every cheer twice, and some three times. I was exhausted after and decided to go take a nice long shower. I could feel eyes on me as I left the court yard. I turned to look but before I could Alice called me.

"Are you coming Bella? Elevators don't wait forever!" She said. I laughed and caught up to her. We were walking to our room, when we bumped into Tanya. Did I mention Tanya is the Cheer captain? And her two sluts Jessica and Lauren were Co-captains. Lauren and Tanya were blondes, and Jessica was a brunette.

"Watch were you're going, stupid." Said Tanya. I looked at Alice and we all just walked away. This was going to be a long season.

We reached our room and I called dibs on showering first. I ran and took my bag of toiletries with me. I took a quick shower and washed my makeup off my face. I walked out of the bathroom and Rose ran in. I smiled and went to grab my cell phone off my desk. I had a green sidekick LX. I loved it. I decided on calling my parents before I hit the sack.

"Hello?" said my mother as she answered the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Bella. How are you?" I asked. I heard Alice running for the bathroom next.

"I'm fine. Where are you right now? I would of thought you'd come to visit." She replied. I smiled.

"Mom, I'm in Buffalo. Tomorrow's the first game for the Dolphins. Make sure to watch, you might see me!" I said excitedly.

"Alright. Well, I got to go, your sister needs me. Bye honey. Love you." She said. I said bye back and hung up. I hated my sister. She was an attention taker. And it made me mad.

My mother, Renee, and father, Charlie, decided they wanted another kid after me. So they did, and had a girl and named her Leah. I was mad. But over the years, it got better. But when I wanted something, I never got it. Let's just say, I'm glad to be gone, some what.

I went to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. It took me awhile to fall asleep, but when I finally did, I dreamt of the green eyed man, it was a good dream. We were best friends, just like Jacob and I were, and we were playing on a football field, when he told me he loved me. And that's when I woke up.

"Shoot." I muttered. I glanced toward Alice's bed. She was asleep. I got up t wake her up.

"Alice, Ali, wake up, its time to go!" She wouldn't wake up, so I used the only tick I could remember in the book. Well, my book.

"ALICE I'M GOING SHOPPING! BYE!" That woke her up.

"What did I hear about shopping? Shopping? SHOPPING!" she started bouncing in her bed.

"Whoa! Alice, calm down, it was just a trick to get you out of bed! I'm sorry, but it was a last resort!" I replied. She immediately calmed down.

"Meanie Bella!" I smiled. We all got up and got dressed. We did nothing but put our hair in ponytails, because the makeup and hair people would want to do our hair.

The limo came and picked all of us up. We were headed for the stadium. It was fairly large. But not as big as the one the Miami Dolphins play in. The limo pulled around back and stopped. I heard the door open and people started getting out. I followed everyone to the dressing room.

A lady handed me a push up bra and my uniform. I went to one of the changing rooms to put it on. I closed the door as many others did too. I put the uniform on and looked at out uniforms. They consisted of small white short skirts that was crimpled, and an orange top that looked like a sports bra with a mini short sleeve coat. (**Pic on profile)** I walked out and sat down in my chair, and soon people were working on my hair, and makeup.

Soon everyone was done and we were discussing what cheer to do at halftime. We decided on our best cheer. I don't remember what it was called. But it was tough, and I'm glad we went over them last night. We waited for the game to start. I stood by Alice and Rose waiting.

"Wow, look at number 45. He's cute!" Alice said. I smiled. She was still looking at him, and I turned. He was off on the sidelines. He finally noticed her staring at him and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

"Caught in the act, huh Alice?" I asked. She glared at me. I laughed. Rose looked at us funny and I pointed to the person Alice was staring at.

"I know him, that's Jasper Whitlock. He is a cutie, but so not my type." She replied. I smiled.

"What are your type then Rose? Is it guys who will give you some?" I asked jokingly. She smiled.

"Yes, totally I mean its fun when you can actually get some, right Bella. Or, wait, you don't know, because you're a virgin!" She replied. I blushed and she and Alice laughed. I shook my head and then the game started.

"Welcome to the Ralph Wilson Stadium. We all hope you enjoy your night. Now please welcome you Buffalo Bills!" the announcer said. They came running out and our cheerleading team booed.

"And now, please welcome, the opposing team, Miami Dolphins!" We started jumping up and down. They ran past us and I noticed a guy with green eyes. He looked at me as he ran past. I looked at the back of his jersey and it said 'Cullen'. Wow. He's cute.

After the players ran past and we went into position. We did one of our small cheers that ended in two pyramids. Alice was on top for one, and Angela was on top for the others. I was holding up Angela, and our men cheerleaders were spotting us. We got down and waited for the next play to start.

By half time we were up 27-14. The Buffalo Cheerleaders ran onto the field to do the cheer. They played the music. It was 'Single Ladies'. When it was our turn we ran on to the field. Our song was a very different song then other cheerleading squads. It was 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' by The Offspring. We started dancing and half way through the dance I looked over to the football players who had come back on the field and saw that the green eyed guy was staring at me again. I smiled wider and did my turn and ended in a pyramid.

The 2nd half started and we did a few more cheers. At the end of the game, we had one 35-24. The cheerleaders ran into the tunnel towards the locker room. I stopped and talked to Alice and Rose.

"So, that was amazing wasn't it?" I asked. They nodded and we talked about all the amazing things about being a cheerleader.

'You know Swan, I say you staring at Cullen. Don't even think about going for him. He is my soon-to-be boyfriend." Said Tanya coming up behind us. I forced a smile and soon she left.

'Everyone says he is a player. I don't know why though. I've only heard that he has had 2 girlfriends. But just try to watch out Bella, I don't want you to get hurt." Alice said smiling. I soon was bumped into and fell down.

"Ouch." I said as I grabbed my knee. I looked up and it was the green-eyed guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I smiled.

"Thanks. " I said as I blushed. He smiled.

"No problem. I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?" He asked. I heard Rose and Alice step away.

"Bella Swan. You guys played a great game. You're the quarterback right?" I asked. He nodded. I blushed.

"You did well too. You are an awesome cheerleader." He said. I blushed again. He laughed.

"CULLEN! Get your butt in here!" Said one of the coaches. I turned to see him staring at us.

"I got to go. See you later Bella. Keep in touch?" He asked. I smiled. He walked away and I just stood there staring at the tunnel walls.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask. I smiled and turned around. She and Rose were standing behind me.

"What happened?" Rose asked excitedly. I smiled and told them the story. They squealed at the right moments and I smiled the whole time. Rose reminded me to be careful with him and we went back to the change room after the talk and changed. The coach came in to tell us that the plane was leaving for Miami at 10 tonight. That only gave us 2 hours to pack. We got on the bus back to the hotel. I sat on the seat beside Angela and we talked. Finally the football teams came on.

"Eddie, why don't you come and it by me?" Lauren asked. I gagged and Rose, Alice, Angela, and I laughed. He walked down the isle towards me and stopped besides my seat.

He winked at me and kept walking. I blushed and Lauren glared at me. We talked about random things and we finally got back to the hotel. I grabbed my clothes that were on the floor and put them in my suitcase. I decided I would call my parents and talk for awhile.

"Hello?" Renee asked. I smiled when I heard her voice. I never realized how much I missed her.

"Hey, mom, it's me Bella. How are you?" I asked. I heard her telling Dad it was me.

"Hey, I'm good. I saw your game; you guys were awesome at half time. I loved your uniforms." She said. I laughed at how fast she said those words. She could sure talk fast.

"Thanks mom. How is Leah?" I asked again.

"She is great. She is loving school. When are you going to be home? I can't wait to see you and Alice and Rose again!" She said.

"We are heading out tonight to come back home. So, around 3 A.M. So can I maybe stay at Rose's house, so that way we don't have be dropped off and make her stay up later?" I asked. I heard her debating it under her breath.

"Sure. Just come home tomorrow morning because I need you to help out at your sisters school tomorrow afternoon." She replied. I smiled. I loved helping out at the school.

"Okay, but I have practice at 2:30 so I won't be able to stay for long. But I will stay for awhile. I will just wear my practice stuff to the school." I said.

"Okay. I got to go. See you later Bella!" she said. I said goodbye and hung up. Alice and I ran out to the bus and we were off to the airport. I took out my book 'The Lovely Bones' and started reading. This was one of my favourite books and I read until we got to the airport. The bus drove us behind to our private jet. The football players got off first and then we got off. I sat beside Rose this time and we started talking about guys.

"I met Emmett McCarty earlier! He was so cute, and he gave me his number! But I'm debating weather or not to play "Hard to Get'." She said. I smiled.

"You should Rose that would be hilarious!" I replied. She smiled and nodded. We decided that she would play "hard to get'. We told Alice and Angela our plan and they laughed.

"Oh and Rose, my mom said I can stay at your house by the way." I said. She smiled and nodded. I know it may seem weird for a 23 year old to still live at your parent's house but they went out so much and needed a babysitter for Leah that I just moved back in a few years ago.

"Okay, Alice, you want to stay over?" She asked. Alice nodded and looked towards Angela asking her a silent question. She nodded and we all smiled.

All too soon the plane ride ended and I was exhausted. We drove to Rose's apartment and fell asleep immediately. Well, everyone except me. I was thinking of a certain green-eyed guy named Edward Cullen. 'Did I like him?' I thought to myself. I like his eyes, his hair, everything about him. But the true question is 'Is he a player like everyone says he is? Or can I trust him enough?' I just don't know. Sooner or later I fell asleep of exhaustion.


	2. That was Hot

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like. I Need a Beta by the way, so if someone is interested please pm me. **

Chapter 2

"Bella! Bella? Bella, wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I rolled over and groaned. Why would someone wake me up?

"Bella, get up, it's almost 11 and you have to be at the school in 20 minutes!" said Alice. I gasped and shot up.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner? I only have 20 minutes!" I exclaimed as I ran toward my bag.

"Sorry Bella, we tried, but you wouldn't get up, so we gave up. I'll drive you. I just got to do my makeup." Alice said as she ran off. I got changed and saw that Rose and Angela were gone. I looked at the table and found a note.

_Guys, I drove Angela home and I headed of to work. Don't forget we have to be at the stadium by 2, see you there. Bye. P.S. Bella, I heard you talking about someone last night, we will talk about it later._

_Rose._

I really hate my sleep talking. Now Rose knows and she is going to want to know about him. I just don't know what to do. I mean, he is a player according to Rose. I grabbed the newspaper off the table and started reading it. On the front page was a picture of Edward kissing Tanya. I felt a weird feeling inside of me and I threw the paper on the counter. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. 'Just because they were kissing doesn't mean he is a player. Right. I've only seen him kissing one girl.' I thought. 'Rose said he was a player though. She told me she saw him kissing tons of girls.' I groaned and Alice came out of the bathroom.

"What's up Bella?" she asked. I pointed to the newspaper. She went over and read it. I saw her shaking her head and had a menacing glare on her face.

"He is such a player. I mean kissing Tanya. Her mouth must taste disgusting. I mean there has been rumours of her doing drugs." Alice said to herself. I laughed from where I was and she turned to look at me.

"Do you like him Bella?" She asked. I looked up.

"I don't know, I mean, he is cute and everything, but I just don't like his personality. But I don't know if Rose is right because I've only seen him kiss one girl. That could mean she is wrong right? Please say I'm right." I said. She sat there and listened to my vamp, and finally when I was done she looked at me.

"Look Bella, I can see you have a little crush on him, but believe me, he is a player, and you will see later today. Now, we have to go, so get your skinny butt in my car!" She exclaimed. I laughed and walked out of the apartment.

'Do you like anyone Alice?" I asked her. She automatically blushed. "Oh my gosh! It's that guy you were staring at wasn't it?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. I laughed to myself as I went to the passenger seat of her Porsche. Alice put the key in the ignition and sped off to my sister's school. We sang loudly to everyone song that came on.

We finally arrived at the school and I grabbed my bag full of cheerleading stuff and got out.

"Thanks for driving me Alice. Pick me up at 1:30 okay?" I asked and she nodded. She tore off and I walked into the school.

My sister, Leah, was in grade 3. Her teacher was Mrs. Lamire. I knocked on the door when I got to her section of rooms. The door opened and one of her classmates stood there. I smiled and poked my head in.

"Bella!" I heard my sister exclaim. I smiled as she came up to hug me.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Lamire, I got home really late last night and my friends forgot to wake me up this morning." I told her. She smiled.

"Why were you out so late?" She asked. I looked up.

"I was in Buffalo and my friends and I didn't get back until 3 AM." I said she looked and me and smiled.

"Okay, well class, you all know Bella. She will be helping us today. So we have math now, so can everyone take out your books please." She told the class. I smiled and went to the back of the room. I looked at the work she had laid out for me and I started doing it. When the bell rang Leah came back to me.

"Hey Bella. How was your cheerleading thingy in Buffalo?" She asked me. I smiled and stood up.

"It was great, Leah. We won the game. And Rose and Alice and I had a lot of fun." I replied. She smiled.

"Did you miss me?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I missed you a lot!" She smiled at that. I went towards the door and Mrs. Lamire called me back in.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. Smiled and nodded. I went to her desk and sat down. She continued. "What did I hear about this cheerleading?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm a professional cheerleader with my friends now. We cheer for the Miami Dolphins and we just got back last night." I replied. She smiled and told me I could leave. I got up and left and met Leah in the cafeteria. I talked with her friends and met some of her new friends. Later we went back to class and they did more work.

Too soon it was 2 and I had to go meet Alice. "Later Leah." I told her. She waved back to me and I left to go wait for Alice. When I got outside her yellow Porsche was waiting for me. I quickly hopped in and we left.

"What did you do this after noon Alice? I asked her. She smiled and we got into a conversation about how she spent all afternoon shopping. Again. When we got to the stadium she pulled in beside Rose and we got out. Rose and Angela were waiting for us by the door.

"Hey Rose, Angela. What's up?" I asked. They turned around and smiled.

"I'm getting info from Angela about a certain Ben Cheney who is now her boyfriend." Rose said. Alice and I ran to hug her and we squealed.

"What does he do for a living?" I asked. She smiled.

"We will talk about it later guys. We don't want to be late."She replied. I smiled and made my 'Fine, but we are talking about it later' face. She nodded again.

We walked through the doors to be met by Edward Cullen kissing Lauren. I turned to my friends and faked gagged. I felt a tug inside of me and we walked away.

_Now I've seen him kissing two girls. But is he a player? I mean, Lauren could have jumped him._

**Oh hush up Bella, he is a player, and you know it.**

_Arrrg, whatever._

I walked into the change room and got changed into my spandex pants and tank top. Alice, Rose, Angela and I walked out to the field. The Football guys were already practicing and we walked over to where the rest of the girls were standing. When I started walking I got knocked over, again. I looked over to see it was some muscle guy.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." He exclaimed. I smiled.

"It's okay; it's only happened now two times this week. It is usually about 5, so I'm good." I told him. He smiled.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. You are?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm Bella, and these are my friends, Angela, Rose and Alice." I told him. He smiled and whispered in my ear.

"Damn, that Rose is a fine piece of ass." I laughed.

"Emmett that is gross, I don't want to know about how you think Rose is a fine piece of ass." I said in a funny voice. Alice burst out laughing with me and Angela soon followed. Rose walked up to Emmett and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at what she said and he gave her his phone number.

"Later babe." He said as he walked away. I laughed.

"Rose what did you say?" I asked. She smiled.

"I told him that he was something good to look at and that maybe we should go out. He agreed and now I have a date tonight." Se said as she smiled. I laughed and we walked over to the other girls.

We did cheers all afternoon sometime mid way through practice a football came flying over to us. It landed by me and I picked it up. I was about to throw it when Edward Cullen came up and stopped me.

"Let me take that doll." He said. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked. He laughed.

"Because, doll, I don't think you can get it all the way over to Emmett." He said I gasped.

"Are you trying to imply that girls can't throw a football?" I asked. He smiled again.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, and we wouldn't want that pretty face to get hurt now do we?" He said. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him. I threw the ball and Emmett caught it. It was a perfect throw.

"Oh and by the way, you're an arrogant, sexist jerk, so stay away from me. Oh and here." I said. I kicked him in him special area and went back over to Alice and Rose. They were smiling and they high fived me. I heard Emmett talking to a guy named Jasper Whitlock saying 'That was hot.' I laughed but soon I dropped the subject and we went back to cheering. Finally it was 4 and we all went to change.

Rose, Angela and I were in the change rooms and we were talking about Ben. It turns out he worked for a Newspaper and they had met at the airport. They talked and exchanged numbers. He finally got the guts to ask her out this morning and they were officially a thing.

"Guys, where is Alice?" I asked. I shrugged their shoulder and we walked out to find Alice talking to some guy. She hugged him and walked away. They had quite a height difference. Alice was 5 foot and he had to be at least 6 foot 2. She walked back to us and squealed. We laughed.

"Who was that Alice?" Rose asked. She smiled.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. He asked me out for tonight, and I said yes. Then we talked about food and stuff and now I need to buy a new outfit. Rose and Angela should come too because they have dates to, and then I can buy Bella new things too...." She said fastly. I smiled.

"Alice calm down. Okay. I'm not going shopping. I mean, I don't even have a date so what is the point. I mean, now all you guys are hooked up, so I'm going t be a loner." I frowned at my words.

"No your not Bella, trust me." Rose said. I smiled. Then Emmett and Jasper came up behind us.

"Bella, nice throw earlier, and thanks for kicking Edward. He deserved it. "He said as he wrapped his arm around Rose. She smiled and Jasper did the same to Alice. I turned to Angela and as a joke I wrapped my arm around her. She laughed.

"We should all hang out this weekend. Like Bellsie and Rose and Alice and Angela, and Jasper and me and then if Angela or Bella have boyfriends they could come too." Emmett said. We all agreed and said we would meet at Roses apartment at 2 on tomorrow.

We started walking out and there was Edward Cullen. He was kissing Jessica this time. I felt a tug inside of me and kept walking. He stopped kissing her for a minute and glared at me. I laughed. Alice put her arm around me and I gave her a half hug. I knew she was saying 'just keep walking' and I did. Soon we were in the parking lot beside Rose and Alice's cars.

"Whoa, nice M3 Rose. It's a beauty." Emmett said. Rose smiled. I got into Alice's car and yelled at them to hurry up. Alice hugged Jasper and we were off.

"So excited for tonight? What time is he picking you up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, I am excited and he is picking me up at 6:30. So I only have and 2 and a half hours to get ready, so I'll drop you off and call you when I get home so we can talk okay?" She said. I nodded and got out of the car. I walked up the steps to my house and walked in. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. My family was eating already, so I grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Hey, how was practice?" My mom asked. I smiled.

"Great. Except now I'm the only one between Rose, Angela, and Alice who doesn't have a boyfriend." I said and looked down. I heard a laugh.

'They all have boyfriends now?" She asked. I nodded.

"Angela is dating a guy named Ben, who works for a newspaper. Rose is dating Emmett McCarty on the team, and Alice is dating Jasper Whitlock on the team too." I said. My dad gasped.

"Rose is dating the famous Emmett McCarty?" he said flabbergasted. I smiled and nodded. He was still in awe.

I left the table and went to my room to wait for Alice or Rose to call me. I sat down and turned on my computer on went on my Face book page to see if there was any news. Other then Alice and Rose changing their relationship status' nothing really was happening. I was turning off my computer when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in." I said to the person. They opened the door and in came Leah. I smiled. I nodded for her to come in and went to sit on my bed. She came in and sat beside me.

"What's up Leah?" I asked. She looked down.

"I need to ask you something." She said. I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "If you get married or get a boyfriend are you gonna forget about me?" she asked. I smiled.

"Absolutely not. You are my sister, and you will always come first in my life." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you Bella." I smiled.

"Love you too little sis." And with that she left. I smiled.

It was 10 before Alice called me to tell me about her date. "Oh, Bella it was perfect! He took me do a boat he owned and we had dinner and we ate this French food. It was amazing. Then he kissed me! It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." She said. I smiled and laughed when she started describing the kiss.

"Alice, I don't want to know what his lips felt like." I said laughing. She laughed too. We talked for 2 hours before I called it a night. I put on my Pooh Bear short shorts and a matching tank and went to bed.

**There, so im sorry this wasnt up sooner . ill try to have the next one up by wednesday. Merry late X-mas!**


	3. Feeling or no Feelings?

**Disclaimer (Forgot it for the past 2 chapters): I own nothing but the plot ;) p.s. read AN at the botton.**

Today was the get together at Rose's apartment. I woke up this morning and walked to my bathroom. Alice was coming over in 20 minutes claiming that even though it was a get together, and wasn't important I still had too look amazing. I sighed. Today was going to be a very long day. Tomorrow we were flying off to Seattle. It was our second game of the season. Some days I wish I didn't have to fly off and not be with my family, but hey, I chose this career.

"Bella! Open up you silly goose!" Alice exclaimed through the door. I smiled and opened it. "Okay, so we need to do you makeup, hair and nails, in only 20 minutes. So sit down and relax."

I sighed. "Alice, how did you even get in here?" I asked. She smiled and told me some lame excuse that the door was open, but I knew she picked the lock.

"So Bella, what are you doing this week?" she asked. I smiled.

"Well Alice, I'm going to be in Seattle cheering, what about you?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled.

"Har har Bella. I knew that, but what about after. We fly home on Tuesday that leaves the whole week open for opportunities, like looking for a boyfriend." She hinted. I laughed.

"Alice, I'm not into dating right now. I mean, sure you, Rose, and Angela all have boyfriends, but I just don't want one." I replied.

"Okay Bella." She replied. My hair was done within 20 minutes and we were soon off to Rose's. As usual we sang to every song that came on. That's why I loved Alice; we could do anything together, and still be best friends after, even with embarrassing things. Like that one time were I tripped and ripped Alice's shirt in the middle of me the mall, she still forgave me.

"Bellsie, were here!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed at the nickname Emmett gave me. I smiled and got out of the car. "This is going to be so much fun!" Alice kept talking the whole way up to Rose's 6th floor apartment. By the time we got there I was exhausted from her talking. We knocked on the door to find everyone already waiting.

"God someone make her stop talking. PLEASE!" I exclaimed. They laughed and Jasper walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and put his hand on her should. I gasped when she immediately calmed down.

"Thank you Jasper!" I said as I walked up to hug him. "I owe you one." I continued.

"No problem Bella." I smiled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up and on the screen it said 'JAKE' I smiled and answered it.

"Hello."

"Yo, Bella, wats up?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nothing really just hanging out with some people from work." I said jokingly.

"You mean the football guys. Awesome!" I laughed.

"Yeah Jake, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Alice Brandon." I replied. He whistled. I laughed again.

"Damn girl, you got some hot friends there!" He said. I laughed so hard.

"Jake that sounded so gay!" I said while laughing.

"Well honey, didn't I tell you my news I'm gay." Those words made me stop laughing. "Joking. I wish I could have seen the look on your face. Man, I'm crying here just thinking about it."

"Hah, hah, make fun of Bella. Listen Jake, I have to go. Bye." I hung up before I got his reply.

I walked back into the living room from the kitchen to see both couples in intense make out sessions. I screamed as loud as I could and ran to Rose's room. I head Emmett say 'What the Hell?' and I laughed.

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as her and Rose ran into the room.

"No, I'm not okay. My poor virgin eyes, seeing Emmett touch Rose like that and you Alice! Gross, gross, arrrrg gross!" I said and got louder and louder for each word, and soon I was screaming.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Rose and Alice said at the same time. I laughed. They apologised again and we walked out to find the boys watching a hockey game. The Florida Panthers were playing the Edmonton Oilers and were down 3-1.

"You okay Bellsie?" Emmett asked. I laughed and nodded. We spent the next two hours talking and getting to know each other. It turns out Emmett was related to Edward Cullen. When he said his name I felt my stomach turn. I still can't believe I'm getting feelings for him. He was a freaking player for god's sake. But some how, I was. I had told Alice this the other day, after we got back from Buffalo, and then she told Rose, so know both girls know, and soon I can just guess the guys will know too.

We left around 4 and I got home in time for supper. I told both my parents and Leah I was heading out to Seattle tomorrow and they smiled. They knew this was my dream, so they went along with it, even though I knew it broke them to see me leave. I ran upstairs after supper and started backing. I packed my warm up uniform, my practice clothes, and some other stuff for hanging around. I knew Alice would pack me clothes for clubbing, but I didn't think there were many clubs in Seattle. Alice would prove me wrong though. I smiled and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with sweat all over my body. I gasped. How could I of dreamt that? Arrrrg. I quickly had a shower and grabbed my bag to leave. I looked at the clock and I had 5 minutes to eat, so I grabbed a piece of bread and ate it. Too soon Alice was outside my door waiting and I ran outside to meet her. It was 5 in the morning, and very dark, but that didn't bother me. What bothered me were Alice's driving skills. Sure, she was good, but she was also very very fast. Alice decided that today we would listen to country music. I don't know why, but that's just Alice. A song came on that I recognized. It was When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss

_It__'__s amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don__'__t say a thing_

I smiled thinking about how this song must mean to some people._  
__The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There__'__s a truth in your eyes sayin__'__ you__'__ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you__'__ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all__'__s being said between your heart and mine__  
_Then I thought of Edward. I mean, he was a player, but could he ever like me back?_  
__The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There__'__s a truth in your eyes sayin__'__ you__'__ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you__'__ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all__'__s a truth in your eyes sayin__'__ you__'__ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you__'__ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There

When the song finally ended I realised I was crying. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I just don't think I'll ever have that.' I said sadly.

"Of course you will Bella. Just wait and the right person for you will come." She said encouragingly.

I smiled and said thanks. We then ended up at the airport. We ran to our plane and quickly got on. We gave the people our bags and climbed the stairs. Rose and Angela were already waiting for us, and saved us seats. Then the football players got on and went to the back. I saw Edward come down the hall way and I immediately blushed. I saw a sad look in his eyes and he dropped a note on my lap.

_I need to talk to you alone. Don't worries, I wont go off o you, I wanted to apologise. Meet me in the courtyard when we get to the hotel._

_Edward._

I smiled. I now felt happier then ever. I smiled and sat for the whole ride patiently. I couldn't wait to see what Edward Cullen wanted to talk to me about. Only, I didn't think it was going to end the way it did.

AN:** Okay, so here, I'm sorry it's so short, be happy I posted something. So yeah, ill try to get the next one up soon. ;) I need more reviewrs, and honstly, it takes like 30 seconds, so review and I'll be happy :)**


	4. The Meeting

**Okay, so here, and I'm SO SORRY that this is getting out a week after the last one, but I had a hectic week. And by the way... I got a few awesome reviews and I replied to one, but the other person didn't leave me an Email to reply to!!! Twilightfan! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! And thanks for the amazing review. ;)**

When the plane landed in Seattle airport I walked out with Alice following me. As we went to the luggage carousal I showed her the note. She was squealing the whole way there, everyone was looking at us. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. Rose came up behind me and grabbed her lime green suitcase off of the carousal.

"What's up with Alice?" She asked. I groaned and showed her the note. She read over it and looked at it for a few minutes.

"That cannot end well. Trust me." She said. I smiled and nodded. I was still going to go though. I mean, how bad it could be, he could have wanted me to come to tell me to leave him alone, or to tell me he wanted to be friends. I have no clue.

We walked out the doors of the airport only to find it was raining. Hooray. I ran to the bus and sat down on the first seat I found that had one beside it. Alice came by me and looked.

"Bella, do you mind if I go sit by Jasper?" I shook my head and she went back to him. I saw her smile the whole way. Rose came by and I could tell by her look that she wanted to go and sit by Emmett, I just nodded at her and she walked down the Isle. I was stuck alone, once again because Angela was sitting beside Chelsea, one of the shy girls on the team. I decided to listen to my iPod to pass the time. I put it on shuffle and my favourite song Claire de Lune came on. I smiled and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was being awoken by Alice.

"Bella, wake up we're here. We have to go check-in." She said. I smiled and put my iPod away. We walked off the bus and into the hotel. The Fairmount Olympic Hotel to be exact. It was a fairly nice hotel; I always loved staying in these hotels. It turns out that me, Rose, Alice, and another girl by the name of Natalie were sharing a room, and this was how it would be for the rest of the season. I smiled and we headed for the grand staircase. We had room 306, right across from Angela and her roommates.

I picked the bed closest to the window and grabbed my running clothes. I was going to head down for a run after I met Edward. I changed and grabbed my iPod. "I'm going for a run guys. See you later." They nodded and I opened the door. On the door was a note that said:

_Bella, _

_Meet me in the garden room. I'll be waiting._

_Edward_

I smiled and headed to the stairs. On the way down I passed a very nice grand piano. It reminded me of the days when I used to play. My mom, Renee, said I was very good, but I didn't believe her. Every time I played I could hear my mistakes.

"Excuse me sir, can you show me how to get to the Garden Room please." I asked the man at the front desk. He smiled.

"Go right through those doors, and please come to me if you need anything else miss, anything." He said. I put on a fake smile and nodded as I walked away. I walked through the doors he pointed me to and I opened the door to a magnificent room with amazing flowers everywhere. It smelt amazing too. I turned to one of the corners to find Edward waiting. I walked over to him nervous. Very nervous. He saw me and smiled a bit. I returned it a little and sat down on one of the benches beside where he was standing.

"Hey." I said. He looked at me and sat down.

"Hey." He replied. I looked back down.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" I asked him. He waited a few moments before talking. He sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you. It wasn't right, and I'm very sorry." He said. I smiled.

"I should apologise to. I mean for kicking you in your special place. Even though you deserved it. I am sorry." I told him back. He was smiling. I gave him a funny look.

"It's okay, though, it might have ruined the chances of us having kids." He said in a smug voice. I whipped my head up and looked at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to ever have kids with you?" I asked him in an angered tone. He smiled even wider.

"I can tell when someone likes me and I'm sure you like me." He said. I stood up and glared.

"I never have, nor never will like you, and I can't even believe I apologised to you! Alice and Rose were right. It's impossible for an arrogant jerk like you to ever change. Can't you be civil for one minute with out saying stupid stuff like that?" I fumed at him. His smile soon turned to a frown.

"Me? You're the one who is always getting mad at me and...." He said, but trailed off. There was silence.

"Yeah, that's right. You can't even think of anything wrong, because I'm trying to be civil to you but you are an arrogant jerk, and a player." I replied. He was glaring at me again.

"You waltz into this place and judge me by seeing me kiss two people! How do you know they didn't come onto me? Huh?" He said back fiercely. There was about 5 minutes of silence and us glaring at each other before I asked him the question I had just recently thought of.

"Did they come onto you then?" I asked. He said nothing. "Exactly, I see you kissing three girls, and being an ass to every girl you see. I'm outta here." I replied as I went to the door. I walked through the door and went to my room. I decided I would skip my run because I was officially out of the mood to run. I walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Alice and Rose came running out along with Natalie. I stomped over to my bed and sat down.

"What happened Bella? What did he do to you?" Alice asked me. I groaned and fell back.

"He is an arrogant jerk who thinks he's everything when he's not and I'm so mad at him right now and he's stupid and he can go to..." I said. Rose stopped me before I said the last word.

"Calm down Bella, what happened? Tell us what happened not why you hate him please." He said. I sighed.

'I went to meet him, and he apologized, so I did the same for kicking him in the groin. Then he said something about me liking him and how it was going t affect us having kinds when we get older, so I got mad and called him names and he said mean things back to me and finally I had enough, I told him he treats every girl like an ass and just walked out, and now we are here." I said. They all looked at me. I gave then funny looks and finally Alice broke the silence.

"I think he likes you Bella." She said, and those were the last words I wanted to hear from her. I looked at her funny.

"You've got to be kidding me Alice. Look at me; I'm so plain, why would he like me, and besides, I would never date him, I couldn't trust him." I replied back. She smiled.

"Bella, you are far from plain. You are beautiful. Now, I'm not going to let you deny it. We have practice, lets g!" Alice yelled. I laughed and grabbed my water bottle. We walked out of our room and out to the bus.

**Okay, here is a little something I threw together in a few hours, ha-ha I now, lame. Anyway, I wanted to give you all something since you've wailed so long. I will however, update by Wednesday, and I promise if I don't, you can yell at me forever. ;)**


	5. BFFS?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..... As far as you know..... ;)

We drove out to the stadium for our practice before our game. Alice, Rose and I talked about everything, from Edward being an ass, to Emmett being child like on his and Rose's date last night. She kept complaining that he embarrassed her badly. But, with everything we said we all laughed. But when she said one thing we all stopped.

"Guys, I think I might break up with him." She said quietly, and we all exploded.

"You've got to be kidding me Rose; you guys are like soul mates!" I exclaimed. We yelled at her and she just kept saying "He is too childish." Soon, we had her almost fully convinced she shouldn't break up with him.

We arrived at the stadium 30 minutes before practice. We all got changed, grabbed our water bottle and headed out to the field, only to be met by a person who wasn't our coach. It was Esme Cullen, Rose, Alice, and mine high school cheerleading coach.

"Good afternoon ladies. My name is Esme Cullen, and I will be your new cheerleading coach. My husband is yes, Coach Cullen, and my son is Edward Cullen. I got hired for this job just this morning because your usual coach, Miss. Victoria was doing drugs. Now, enough explanations, lets see what you can do!" She exclaimed. We ran onto the field and started doing our cheer. We twirled, jumped, and did back flips, front flips, everything we could muster up.

When we finished, she was looking at us with pride. "Amazing ladies. You are true cheerleaders." She said and we smiled happy smiles. For the next hour we did every cheer we new, and learned more. By the end of practice we were exhausted. The game was in 2 hours, and we all just decided to stay here and watch the guys practice. I went to go fill up my water bottle from the dispenser thingy (don't remember what it's called, not water fountain) and I was met by none other than the Edward Cullen.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk, and I'm serious this time. I shouldn't have said those things to you, and I just wanted you to know that you're not going to see me kissing Lauren or Tanya or Jessica anytime soon... or ever. So yeah. Bye. "And with that he walked away.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to Alice and Rose who were talking with Esme. I smiled.

"Esme! How are you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I'm great Bella. I've missed you guys so much. You were all my greatest cheerleaders, and still are. I don't know why that Tanya girl is captain; she can barely do a back flip." Esme exclaimed. I laughed again.

"She's only captain because Victoria was her mother. Otherwise, there would have been someone else." I told her.

"Well, if I was to choose a new captain, who would you pick?" She asked us. We silently thought about it. _Rose would be a good captain, not that Alice wouldn't either, but Rose just takes charge more often. _Esme's throat clearing brought me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you just say a name on 3? Ready, 1, 2, 3."

"Rose." I said.

"Rose." Said Alice.

"Bella." Rose said. I gasped.

"You really think I would be a good captain?" I asked Rose. She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Ali." We both replied at the same time.

"It's okay guys. I understand!" She replied with her pixieness shining through. We smiled.

"Well, then I guess it is settled, Rose is our new captain. Let's go break the news to Tanya." Esme smiled. We called over all the cheerleaders and the football players soon crowded around too.

"Well ladies, since I am the new coach, I am going to make changes, the first one is the captain position. The three hags gasped.

"You cannot be serious!" Tanya gasped, "I am meant for this position!" I silently laughed.

"No Tanya, you are not, you can barely do any flips, captain is not just a beauty spot you have to have talent, that is why I am docking Tanya of the spot, and would everyone congratulate our new captain, Rose!" Alice and I cheered as Rose stepped forward. Emmett's booming cheer was heard from the back of the group as he barrelled through the group the get to Rose. As soon as he arrived he pulled her into a kiss. I looked away not wanting to see two of my friends kissing. And when I turned, I saw the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Can we talk please?" I asked him. He nodded stiffly and led the way to the tunnel. He turned around when we were only two feet inside.

"So, about what you said earlier, do you mean it?" I asked him. He looked me right in the eye and said:

"Of course I do, Bella. I am really sorry about exploding at you. I didn't mean any of it. You are a really nice person, and you have every right to judge me about kissing those girls. But I want to be friends, and I do promise to not go around kissing random girls if that is what it takes for us to be friends." He said quickly. I stood there stunned. He looked at me seriously. After a few minutes I broke the silence.

"So, if we become friends you won't go and kiss random girls, you'll listen to my problems, and most importantly, you'll tell me yours." I replied. He nodded to all of them, and I smiled. "Then we are friends." I said as I shook his hand.

We walked back out to the field to find that the stadium was filling up, so we had to go back to the change rooms. Edward and I told everyone how we were friends, and that we both apologized for going off on each other. They smiled and we all walked tot he change room. Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss before we left. Rose and Emmett on the other hand, had a very heated make out session. We all looked away and yelled at them. They finally stopped and Rose was blushing. I turned to Edward to say goodbye and he did something unexpected. He kissed my cheek. I blushed and I could hear Rose and Alice silently laughing behind me.

"Bye Bella." He said quietly in my ear. I whispered bye back. He walked away and I quickly turned to Alice and Rose. They had shocked face, but were laughing anyway. I smiled.

"Let's go people." I said. They silently followed behind me. When we got to the change room Lauren and Jessica were yelling at Esme.

"What the Hell." I heard Alice whisper. We walked over and stood behind Esme.

"No girls, I am taking your spot away too because you are being a bad influence. I am making Bella and Alice our new Co-captains. They deserve it more then you." Esme said quietly back.

"But they just started this year! They can't be captains! Jessica and I have been here for like 3 years! That is so not, like, fair!" Lauren screamed. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Listen girls, I'm do not deal with this crap. Ask these three they know, so either shut up and deal with it, or expect this to be your last game." Esme replied sharply. I looked at Rose and we all smiled. I turned to see the uniforms waiting for us. They consisted of knee high boots, short mini skits that had sparkles around the waist, and the dolphin in the middle. The tops were long sleeved belly shirts and had a deep V neckline. The neckline was decorated with orange and blue. (**Pic on profile... sometime...)** I gasped. They were amazing. Alice and I walked over to grab ours.

By the time everyone had changed it was time to go out to the field. We walked out waving our pompoms. We formed two lines outside the visitor's tunnel. I heard to booing as we walked out, and it made we wish it was next week, our first home game versus New Orleans. The announcer welcomed our team and out they came, with Edward leading. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back. I could feel the glares coming from beside me and I looked to see Tanya and Lauren glaring at me. Jessica on the other hand was staring at Mike Newton, the idiot, and one of the worst receivers this team has, that is why he never plays.

Emmett and Edward take their positions on the field as they get ready for the kick off. Emmett was the Offensive guard while Edward was of course, the quarterback. Jasper was on the defence. He was the Middle guard and one of the best too. I watched as they kicked the ball and Tyler Loll caught the ball. The game continued on from there.

By half time we were giving Seattle a beating. They hadn't scored one tough down yet and we had 21 points. The other team did their cheer to a song that I didn't recognize and then it was our turn. We danced to Lip gloss by Lil Mama. This was a great song, but not the kind I like. I like classical, Claire de Lune, or anything by Debussy.

We had male cheerleaders so we could do some good lifts. I got threw in the air and flipped backwards. When I got caught I immediately felt relieved. I did hate the part of doing lift in cheerleading. But I lived with it.

When we were done I had seen that the guys had come back on the field. There were still a few minutes before they had to play again so we went and talked to them.

"Hey guys." We exclaimed at the same time. Alice and Jasper hugged as well as Emmett and Rose. Edward just nodded to me.

"Good job on the cheer by the way. You totally rocked it." Emmett said. We all thanked him. Jasper and Edward agreed with Emmett and soon, it was time for the game to start again. They ran onto the field and played for another 30 minutes.

By the end of the game we had only let the other team get 2 field goals so the final score was 34-6. We ran to the change room all smiles.

After we had changed back we went to meet the guys. We all walked back to the bus and hopped on. Natalie came up behind me and yelled BOO which scared the living daylights out of me. But soon we were all laughing. I sat down near the front and took out my iPod. I turned it on and blasted it loudly.

Right when I was getting into the song someone ripped out my ear bud. I looked over to see it was Edward.

"What?" I asked him rudely.

"Do you want to come sit beside me in the back?" He asked. I sighed and said 'sure'. I grabbed my bag and he led us to the very back beside Alice and Jazz. I got quite a few glares on the way down from some girls. I sat down and turned off my iPod.

"What were you listening to?" Edward asked. I looked at him and he was smiling his crooked smile. _Oh how I love that smile._

_Wait. Love?! I can't possibly love him, I mean, we are friends, it's not like he wants any more!_

"Bella?" He asked again. I shook my head.

"Uhh, Debussy, Claire de Lune." I replied. He looked taken back.

"I love that music." He replied. "Is Claire de Lune your favourite?" he asked again. I smiled and nodded. "Me too!" I was amazed. The famous Edward Cullen likes classical music. Wow.

By the time we had gotten back to the hotel Edward and I had known everything about each other. Like his favourite color was blue, and mine was green. He was born in Chicago before his parents moved him to Miami because of his fathers coaching job. He knew that I was originally born in Phoenix too.

I walked up the staircase silently with everyone following behind. I was dead tired and couldn't wait for sleep. By the time we reached the room I was asleep. Alice, Rose, and Natalie went into the room immediately while I stayed behind to say goodnight to Edward.

"Goodnight Edward." I said he smiled.

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I felt my cheek. It was stinging. Wow. I thought.

I walked in to the room to see Alice and Rose in bed with their makeup off and in their PJ's, already asleep. I dropped my bag and grabbed my shorts and tank and changed, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I turned off all the lights as everyone was already in bed. I sighed.

That was the night I realized I loved everything about Edward Cullen.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.**

**So people, here you go. Now, I am a few chapter ahead in this story because this week I was unable to get on the internet, so I thought why not write some more. So now people, It is up to you when the next chapter goes up! If I get 10 reviews it could be by Thursday, 20 By Wednesday, 30 By Tuesday, and 50 by tomorrow night. So R&R please. **


	6. 2 weeks later

**God, you must all hate me. But I can't say I wouldn't hate myself too. So, here will be a nice long chapter for you that I am writing at 1am.**

Friends. The dreaded word that Edward and I had declared ourselves almost 2 weeks ago. 2 whole freaking weeks. Alice knows my predicament, but refuses to help me saying "When you realize that if you love him so much, you will know what to do." Whatever that meant. Alice's words meant nothing to me. Of course I love him, but I can't just tell him! Of course he doesn't love me. I'm just Bella. Plain old boring Bella. Later that week we had our first home game, and let me tell you, the atmosphere was amazing! We had won, but not by much. The final score was 24-23. The next week we won blowout 25-0. I was so proud of the guys. We hung out all week and played video games, had junk, and just had fun.

Lately I have had a thing about music. I started playing around with some words and wrote then down. It turned out to be about my undying love for Edward, but hey, it's pretty good. I hadn't finished it yet but it was still perfect. Last night we had a sleepover, and everyone was still asleep. Except me. I sighed and decided to go and make everyone pancakes. I started singing my song knowing everyone was still asleep.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless **(I realize this is Fearless by Taylor Swift, but I don't think she'd mind me borrowing it!)**

"That was really good. " I heard someone say. I gasped and turned around.

"Um, thanks." I replied dumbly. He just smiled. "So, how long were you standing there?" I continued as he sat down at the table.

"I came in just before the first chorus. Is that song about someone?" He asked. I blushed. What was I supposed to tell him? It was about him. A part of me was yelling to tell him but the other part new the outcome. Pure embarrassment. So I quickly made something up.

"Uh, yeah. It's about some guy I like, but he doesn't like me back, and yeah, all the things he does just makes me want to kiss him, and tell him I love him, but I can't." I replied.

'Well, if you like this guy so much, why don't you just tell him, it can't be that bad, right?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, but we are kind of close, and I feel that if I tell him, he won't like me and it will ruin our friendship." I replied.

"Oh, well, who is this guy; I haven't met any other guys who you are close to Bella." He replied. I blush and get a bit scared.

"Um, no one." I said quickly. Luckily we were interrupted by Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper who were in die need of food, and fast. I finished off the pancakes and made the bacon and eggs. I put all of it on the table when I was finished. Em came up behind me and I gasped as he gave me a huge bear hug. I smiled. Emmett and I had become like brother and sister over the past few weeks. He was the only other person other then Alice and Rose who knew about my Edward problem. But I had a few of his secrets u p me sleeve too.

"Thank you Bellsie!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed and sat down. Everyone was in deep conversation, while I was thinking of what to do about Edward. That conversation hadn't really helped me figure out what to do, partially because he almost found out I am irrevocably in love with him. But oh well. I'll figure it out later.

EPOV!!

We were sitting around the table eating Bella's food. I was thinking about this person she liked and what I could do about it. I loved her, and no other Idiot deserved her. Damn, I really need a plan to get her alone so I can talk to her. We were going out later to the mall for Alice, but I don't think I would be able to talk to her with Alice and Rose. Tomorrow she was visiting her family so that was out, the whole god forsaken week was full.

"Edward... Edward?" I heard someone calling my name, and it took me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked them. Alice cracked a smile.

"We asked you what you wanted to do after shopping." She told me. I smiled.

"I recommended we have another sleepover, but this time at one of the guys place, because we can't have it at mine because of my sister." Bella said excitedly. I nodded. We all decided it would be best if it was at my apartment because it was fairly large. It was a 2 bedroom apartment with 2 ½ bathrooms and a fairly large kitchen. I had a hide-a-bed in the living room. Most people would think that an NFL super star would only use leather furniture but that just wasn't me. I was more of the laid-back type.

"Hey, Bellsie! I got a joke!" Emmett said. Bella was still preoccupied with Rose and Alice so she completely ignored him. He tried talking again but she just held up her hand.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna tell you anymore! So HA!" He said dramatically. She looked at him sympathetically before she was about to say something he held up his hand and said, "Nope, talk to the hand cause the face is off duty." I laughed. Bella stood up and glared at him.

"So you wanna play like that now do you? Beat this. Talk to the bootie cause the face if off duty." She deliberately turned around so her face was right near her butt.

"Uh. Well Bootie, the person who you're attached to has horrible comebacks." He said talking to it. She turned and glared.

"You think you're so good. Well not today Emmie." She said stressing the word Emmie. "Brick wall, waterfall, Emmett thinks he's got it all, but he don't, cause I do, so boom with that attitude, peace, punch , captain crunch, I got something you cant tough, bang bang choo choo train, wind me up I'll so my thang, Reece's pieces 7UP mess with me I'll mess you up!" She said. Emmett looked baffled.

"Fine, you win this time! But I shall get you next time!" He said stalking off to the kitchen.

"Sorry you had to see that." Bella said sitting down. Everyone burst out laughing, and I realized then, I had to tell Bella I loved her, tonight.

**Yeah, not so much here... but thought I give a chapter, sorry if it absolutely sucks, but I've had sooooo many test lately its not funny, and I'm exhausted.... So i'll try to write again soon!**


	7. Musical!

**This is a chapter with a lot of songs, so you don't have to read them but OH WELL! **

BPOV

We had all settled at Edward's apartment waiting for Emmett and Rose to finish ordering the food. I got a text from Jake asking me why I wasn't at my house.

_Yo, Bells_

_Wassup? Where are u? Ur not at Ur house? _

_Call me or something... keay. Lates._

I immediately called him on his phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Bella! Where are you?" He asked me. I wondered how he knew it was me, but then I remembered caller ID.

"I'm at Edward's house, with Alice and Rose and everyone else. Where are you? Why are you at my house?" I asked him many questions. He laughed on the other line.

"Well, I am at your house, and I'm at your house because I wanted to see my favourite cousin. So where is this Edwards house?" He replied. I gave him the address and we both hung up. I walked back into the living room to watching SpongeBob. I laughed and sat down between Edward and Alice. They were singing the F.U.N song.

_F is for friends who do stuff together_

_U is for you and me_

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all,_

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_F is for fire that burns down the whole town_

_U is for uranium bombs_

_N is for no survivors_

_PLANKTON! Those things are not what fun is all about!_

_Now, try it like this._

_F is for friends who do _

_NEVER. That stuff is completely idiotic._

_Here, let me help you!_

_F is for friends who do stuff together_

_U is for you and me. TRY IT_

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all, _

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Wait, I don't understand this, I fell so tingly inside, can we stop?_

_That's how you're supposed to feel!_

_Well I like it! Let's do it again!_

_Okay!_

_F is for frolic through all the flowers,_

_U is for Ukulele_

_N is for nose picking, sharing gum and sand licking here with my best buddy!_

_Hahahahahahahahahahahah, ._

By the end of the song we were all singing along and having fun. Emmett said all of SpongeBob's parts while Jasper happily said all of Planktons. We were little kids again, and I was so happy. I looked over to see everyone laughing and just having fun.

When the doorbell rang everyone looked confused. I remembered I forgot to tell them about Jake.

"I forgot to tell you guys, my cousin Jake is coming over, he went to my house, but I wasn't there. So I invited him here." I said quickly and Alice and Rose jumped up and ran to the door. I followed quickly after them. I saw Alice pull open the door, and quickly pull Jake into a hug. Rose soon followed after.

"Ladies, there's enough Jake to go around!" He said laughing. They both pulled away and asked him why he was here. "I am here to see my lovely cousin Bella, I've missed her." I laughed and blushed. I pulled him into a hug.

"What no loving for Seth?" Said a voice from the door. I gasped. I looked over to see Seth standing there, bag in hand smiling.

"Seth!" I squealed. I ran over and hugged him. He laughed too, but hugged me back. I hadn't seen Seth since I was 8, and I was so happy to see him. I heard a throat clearing behind me and I turned to see it was Emmett, and I smiled.

"Jacob, this is Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Cullen. Seth, those are the guys, and Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon. They are my friends." I told them. I saw Seth gaping at Edward, and I laughed, so did Edward.

"Edward Cullen, you are Seth, hey." Edward said as he put his hand out for Seth to shake. Seth was still gaping though; guess he was excited to finally meet the Edward Cullen, captain of Miami Dolphins, which also reminds me, we have a home game tomorrow.

"Hey, you guys wanna come to the game tomorrow, I'm sure Edward could get us some tickets, right Edward?" I asked Seth, Jacob and Edward. They all nodded. I was happy know, I could have my best friends there. We kept talking, and soon Rose and Emmett went off to the living room, only to turn on the game between New Orleans and Seattle. Seattle was getting blown out, as usual. But hey, what else is new?

The pizza came later and we all ate. My favourite was ham and pineapple. Best pizza ever! I soon got talking with Alice and Rose about how cute Peter Facinelli was. Alice thought he was gorgeous, however, I only knew one person who could ever be gorgeous in my mind, and that was Edward. Rose had her own opinion on Jackson Rathbone. We were definitely gossipers. Alice and Rose had known all the gossip throughout high school. Like how John Baker had done some pretty inappropriate things in the bathroom junior year, or how Cathie Bell had lost her virginity to the dork of the school, whatever it was, Rose and Alice knew it. I could never figure out how they figured all the stuff out though.

I decided to go sit on the floor and listen to my iPod. I loved music; it was the only thing that could soothe me. I blasted my favourite song, Tongue Tied by Faber Drive.

_Bright cold silver moon  
Tonight alone in my room  
You were here just yesterday  
Slight turn of the head  
Eyes down when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like something's just aren't the same  
What could I say?_

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away  
(I wonder just where you are)  
Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way?  
(Was it something I did?)  
Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
But every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
But every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

I loved the meaning of this song. It definitely spoke to me. Alice and Rose were still bickering about cute guys, but this time, they were talking about Em and Jazz. I sighed the guys were still yelling at the TV for the calls the Ref was making. I closed my eyes listening to another song. Half way through my 3rd song something tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Edward. I smiled.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded and put my iPod away and followed him to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and motioned for me to sit down. I obliged.

**EPOV **

We were just sitting there, when Em and Jazz started talking about the girls and how much they loved them; that was when I realized I had to tell her. I got up and walked into the Kitchen where I saw her swaying to her music. I gently tapped her shoulder and asked her if I could talk to her. She agreed and followed me to my room. I gently closed my door behind her and took a deep breath before I started.

"Have a seat." I said in a quiet tone. She smiled and sat. I looked around and soon sat beside her.

**BPOV (hehe)**

He sat down beside me and I heard him take a large intake of a breath. He then started.

"Bella, I have something really important I need to tell you, and I don't want you to have to say anything back but..." He stopped and drew in another breath. "I...."

**AN!**

**HELLO! I got my internet fixed! That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! You should all know what's gonna happen after the cliff hanger! And first to guess right will get in HONOURABLE MENTION! WOO! Later peeps.**

**My-Emmie-Bear007 out!**


	8. The Love :

Previously:

"_Bella, I have something really important I need to tell you, and I don't want you to have to say anything back but..." He stopped and drew in another breath. "I...."_

BPOV

"I have an issue, and remember when we became friends that we would tell each other our problems?" He asked. I nodded. He took another deep breath and continued. "Well, I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help."

I smiled. "Of course. You're one of my best friends, you ca tell me anything." I replied. He gave me a small smile before looking down again.

"I... I love a girl, and in your opinion, should I tell her if I do?" He asked in a quiet voice. Right at that moment I felt my heart rip in two. He loved someone, and that someone wasn't me. I felt the tears build up but I pushed them back.

"Umm, in my opinion, yeah, she deserves to know, but Edward, why are you asking me this? Why wouldn't you ask Emmett or Jasper?" I asked him. I looked down.

"Because, the person I love is sitting in front of me." My head went up faster then you could blink. He stared me straight in the eye and I immediately knew he wasn't lying. "Listen, I know that you don't fell the same, I mean I'm a play boy to you, but I just felt that you needed to know, and I'll let you think about it, I'll tell something to everyone else." He walked out before I could say a word. I kept thinking the same thing over and over. _He loved me. He loved me. He loved me._ I finally got up, after what felt like 10 minutes but was only 2, and walked out the bedroom door. I knew what I was going to do. I walked through the kitchen, only to find Alice and Rose had departed into the living room. I walked through the door.

There, standing beside the couch, was the man I loved. I was going to show him, even with everyone in front of us. I silently walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly, and I could feel all eyes on us. I started my plan.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly brought his lips to mine. His lips felt so soft as they moved against mine. I could hear Emmett's howling in the background, along with Rose and Alice's squealing.

I pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you too." He smiled a wide smile and pulled me in for another kiss. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine, that I couldn't get enough of it. Finally, when we heard the gagging start, we pulled away. I got tackled be Alice as she came storming towards me. I laughed once I hit the floor.

"Whoa, Alice, give the girl some space to breath!" Rose said. Alice stood up, but was still bouncing. That made me laugh even harder. Edward pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bella! We need details!" Alice yelled. I smiled into Edward's shirt and let go. He mouthed 'I love you' to me and my smile only got wider. I mouthed 'I love you back and followed behind Alice and Rose to the kitchen.

"Well?" Rose said. That was all I needed before I launched into my story, telling them every part. They Ooo'ed and ahh'ed and sometimes squealed, and very clearly yelled at the end. I plugged my ears and ran out to the guys. Seth was sitting in the armchair and Edward was on the floor, while the rest were on the couch. I sat beside Edward on the floor and he wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"I think Alice blew out my eardrum when she screamed." I said to Edward. He smiled.

"Well, let's hope not, I don't want to have to take you to Carlisle." He said. I looked at him confused.

"But, Carlisle's not a doctor, he's a coach. I said still confused.

"Yeah, but what most don't know, is that he is a doctor on the days we are not flying somewhere or have practices." He replied. I was impressed, Carlisle had gone through medical school, and coaching, that was remarkable. I sat down on the couch beside Emmett and Edward sat on my other side.

"We should tell your parents about us before I take you out tomorrow night, just in case there are paparazzi. We can tell Carlisle and Esme at practice tomorrow." He told me. I laughed.

"Is that your smart way of asking me out Cullen?" I asked in a joking matter. He laughed too.

"Absolutely." He replied. I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled. Emmett started gagging at our PDA and we laughed harder.

"Well, its only 7, we can go tell them right now." I replied. He nodded. "ROSE, ALICE! We are going to me house! Have fun here!" I yelled to the kitchen. They both yelled bye and Edward and I walked outside. I got into the passenger seat of his Mercedes and we backed out of the drive way.

"If this is going to happen you're not going to cheat on me, right?" I asked him silently once we were on the road. He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Of course. You mean the world to me Bella. I've loved you since the first time I saw you at the stadium, that's why I was giving you a dirty looks all those times. Because when I saw you, I wanted to be with you, but I knew I couldn't, but now I know I can, and I promise to never cheat." He replied. I smiled at his words and we continued driving to my house.

When we got there I saw Charlie's car outside and I slowly stopped breathing. Edward looked at me.

"What's wrong love? It's not like I'm your first boyfriend." He said after he parked the car. I looked over to him.

"Yeah, but my last boyfriend, Tommy, well lets just say that didn't go to well. Charlie hated him from the beginning, always saying he was going to cheat on me, and after we dated for a year, I found him in bed with Amy Berlinger, queen of my high school. The worst thing about it, he never said anything to me, he just broke up with me in a text." I whispered the last part. It still hurt so much to think of what that bastard did to me. He just grabbed me in a hug.

After a few minutes I opened the door to the car and we walked up to the house. I opened the door with my key and yelled "I'M HOME!!" Leah came running around the corner and I pulled her into a hug. Renee was standing behind her, staring at Edward. I laughed.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I said while looking at him.

"Well hello Edward. Why don't you guys come in and sit down. Charlie's in the living room, go on in Bella." She said with a sly glance at me. I smiled and lead Edward to the living room.

"Hey dad." I said once we were in the doorway. He looked up and gasped.

"Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen? Wow, this is amazing!" He stood up and moved over to give him a hand shake. "What do I owe this visit?" He asked. I looked down.

"Well dad, we just came to tell you that we are kind of, sort of dating." I replied looking down. When I heard nothing from him he was just staring wide eyed.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Charlie asked. I sighed.

"No dad, because I know what you are going to say, 'He's a player', 'you shouldn't be dating him' or 'He's going to cheat on you.' But I don't believe that dad, I love him, and you're going to have to deal with that." I said in a strong voice. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear Bells." I smiled. He turned to Edward as he let me go. "You be good to my daughter, or you'll be in trouble!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

We spent the next2 hours with my father asking question about football. I had promised him I would take him to meet everyone on the team one day and he cheered. When I told him I would ask Carlisle for tickets for tomorrows game on the sideline I swear he nearly fainted. By 9:30 we had left and headed back to Edward's place.

"How do you think Esme and Carlisle are going to react about us?" I asked him on the way home.

"Truthfully, they are going to be ecstatic. I haven't been in a serious relationship since high school, and I've certainly never loved someone as much as I love you." He replied. I beamed at his words.

We hung out with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper for the rest of the night, finally it was 11:30, and we decided to call it a night since we had practice tomorrow. I went to grab my sleeping bag and pillow. I set mine up in between Alice and Rose. I fell asleep dreaming about my wonderful boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

**Well, here's the chapter. I'm already starting on the next one, but with school it should be up by next Saturday. I'm planning to only update on weekends until summer break. How was everyone's Spring Break? Hope you had a wonderful time!**


	9. Telling

**Here you go... I want to make a special shout out to all my reviewers who told me not to quit, you guys are awesome :) **

The next morning I was woken up by sounds of Emmett and Alice yelling at each other. I grumbled and walked over to the door to the kitchen.

"Would you two shut up?!" I yelled at them. They looked at me and mumbled sorry. Walking over to the breakfast bar I sat down and laid my head down on the counter and just listened to them bicker in hushed tones.

Sighing I yelled at them, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" They both looked at me once again. Alice turned her head to the clock on the wall.

"Yes, its 7:30, but we have practice in an hour before our game tonight, so you should go get ready and let me solve this with Emmett. But then again, you could help us. Bella, do you know what the longest word is?" Alice asked. I smiled.

"It's smiles Alice." I walked out of the room hearing Emmett's booming cheer. I laughed all the way down the hallway back to the guest room. I reached for my bag and walked into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, deciding to wash my hair after practice, knowing that if I washed it now I would only have to wash it again.

I swiftly got out of the shower, almost falling in the process. Rapping the towel around mei went over to start my hair. I blow dried my hair quickly and put into a loose ponytail. From there I put on my bra and panties along with my favourite Rolling Stones t-shirt with my black spandex pants. I applied some mascara and picked up all my extra clothing. I put all back in my bag and zipped it up. I took a last look in the mirror. Satisfied, I left to the kitchen.

They were all seated eating what looked like pancakes created by little Alice who was still making more. I sat down beside Edward who turned to me and gave me a peck on my right cheek. This made me smile, which he returned with a cheesy grin.

We sat in silence, only hearing the forks clanging and Emmett's very loud chewing. Finally once everyone was done, we decided to head out to the stadium. I rode with Edward but was really nervous. Telling Carlisle and Esme wasn't going to be worse then telling my parents, but you never know.

When we got to the stadium I tried to get out of Edwards car, tired the key word. My foot got caught on the mat and I fell onto the pavement. I pulled my foot out from the vehicle and I sighed. I heard laughter from above me and I saw Edward was laughing at me. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked away from him.

"Bella! Love, come back! I didn't mean to laugh, I'm sorry." He yelled after me, but I kept walking. I reached the doors and met up with Alice and Rose.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked. I sighed and retold them the story. They laughed too and I just walked away. I grumbled all the way to the change room.

"Come on Bella, your blowing this out of proportion. He probably didn't mean to laugh!" Rose said once we met in the dressing room. I sighed. I knew they were right so I just dropped it. I would talk to Edward before they started practice.

Esme walked in a few minutes later declaring it a free practice as long as you do some practising, not just sitting around the whole time. Everyone agreed. We all knew the reason it was free practice was because Carlisle didn't want to over work the players before tonight's game.

"I hear the guys have 1 ½ hours of practice followed by free time too." Rose said, which I smiled at, it would be the perfect time to tell Esme and Carlisle then.

I walked out to the field with Alice and Rosalie. We walked over to the benches beside the field and started stretching. I was bending over touching my toes when I felt a slap on my butt. I stood up and turned around to see it was the vile Mike Newton. I grabbed his shirt and put on my meanest face I could muster up.

"Don't ever touch me like that again, got me?" I whispered menacingly while glaring. He nodded, clearly afraid. I let him and walked over to find Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all staring back at me. I pushed past them and sat down beside my water bottle.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett said chuckling. I just raised my eyebrow and drank some more water.

I felt an arm wrap around me and I instantly knew it was Edward. I leaned into him and smiled.

"I swear I could kill him for touching you like that." Edward said darkly into my hair. I laughed.

"It's okay, as you saw, I dealt with it." I replied. He laughed and Carlisle said it was time to start practice. Edward got up and I went over to Rose and Alice.

"You do realize that know everyone is going to think you two are a couple know." Alice said. I just smiled.

"Oh well, it had to come out sometime. Now let's do some cheering."

They both grinned at my reply so, we called everyone in.

We did 6 cheers before declaring it a break. Taking a few sips of my water bottle whilst walking over to where the guys were waiting. Edward walked forward and I looked into his eyes. His eyes asked silent questions and nodded. I look over to see Esme and Carlisle talking by the water jug. Taking a deep breath, I grab Edwards hand and we walk over to them.

They both turn to look at us when we walk over. Esme's eyes immediately look down to our hands and a smile grew on her face.

"Esme and Carlisle, We have something to tell you, Bella and I are dating." As soon as Edward's finished I'm enveloped in a hug by Esme. I felt a wave of relief at that wash over me. Esme pulled away and wrapped one arm around Carlisle's waist.

"We are so happy, aren't we Carlisle?" Carlisle nodded and proceeded to wrap his one open arm around me. I half hugged him back and walked away with Edward.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Edward asked. I smiled.

"No, it wasn't, but just wait until my father realizes I'm dating someone, now that will be a long night." I replied. He laughed. He gave me a chaste kiss and pulled away, but I wouldn't have any of that, I pulled him back in and gave him a deep kiss. It was filled with such love and passion, all that I could muster, that both pulled away, gasping for air. I laughed silently and gave him a swift hug and a silent I love you before walking back over to Rose and Alice.

"Man, Bella, if only you could of seen Lauren and Jessica's faces. Oh wow, I was laughing so hard." Alice giggled. I smiled. I heard a booming laugh in the background but ignored it.

"Well, they, and everyone else, need to know he's my man now." I said with one last laugh.

EPOV (Just because)

Bella walked away from me shaking her hips. She had given me one of the best kisses of my life just then. I couldn't even describe what I felt, some happiness, but that's all I could think of. I felt a hand clap me on the back and I turned, of course to see Emmett.

"Dude that was quite a show." He said and I smiled.

"I know, and I didn't even start it. I was defiantly surprised, but man, that was awesome." I replied. He laughed his booming laugh and Carlisle called us into a huddle. I guess I would have to wait until later to talk to Bella again.

**Here it is. With all my school work, it took me alot longer to write this then I thought. So, I want to thank my awesome new Beta, Greenfairyrose! You Rock! **

**Also, if anyone ever wants me to do an Edward POV of any chapter, just ask and I'll be happy to write them. **

**So, Reviews, they make me so happy, does any one want to review? I THINK YOU ALL DO :) **

**Next chapter up by next weekend hopefully :)**


	10. First Date

**Heres another one. When summer comes I will be updating more, but I will also be starting a new story. What do you guys think about Bella/Jasper All Human? Opinions would be greatly apreciated. And just wondering. DOES ANYONE READ THESE?**

BPOV

Edward and I were walking down the streets of Miami trying to find a good place to have our lunch date.

"What about Denny's?" Edward asked. I shook my head and slapped his arm.

"You know I hate that place! What about the Thai restaurant?"

"Um, how about no?" He replied. Laughing I looked around at the signs. "What about Joe's Stone Crab Restaurant, then Ice cream?" He said pointing to the two areas. I pursed my lips but soon nodded and we were off.

Luckily we had beaten the rush and got seated in only 20 minutes, but not before we met some fans. One young child really stood out to me.

"_Excuse me, are you Edward Cullen? Can you sign this for my little sister? She's a big fan." He asked. Edward nodded and took the Miami Dolphins jersey to sign. _

"_Tell your sister I say hello to." Edward replied. The kid smiled and walked away with his parents. _

All throughout the 20 minute wait Edward was surrounded by fans wanting signatures, I was really annoyed by the time we got sat down, and to make it all worse, we had a slutty waitress by the name of Delaney.

"Welcome, can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked, staring right at Edward. Looking at the menu I decided on a Coke.

"Can I get a coke please?" I asked in a quiet voice. The waitress turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy. She nodded and wrote on her pad before turning to Edward.

"Make that two cokes please." He said without looking up from the menu. The waitress nodded and gave Edward a wink before walking away.

"God, I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't think it would be this bad, and the waitress, by the way, doesn't live up to your beauty." Looking up at him, a smile came upon my face.

"It's okay. I love you too." I replied. He smiled.

"Forever and Always." He grinned. We stared at each other for a few moments before the waitress decided to come and ruin the moment.

"Here are you cokes, can I get you anything else?' she asked. I looked at the menu and picked the first thing I saw, the lobster with garlic bread.

I told the waitress and Edward said he wanted the same thing. I giggled at him and we gave Delaney the menus. Once she left Edward motioned for me to sit down in the chair next to his. I obliged and moved so we could hold hands under the table.

"Just a warning, Esme is defiantly going to want to have you over for a dinner at their house." He told me while rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Right before our lips were to touch, a young girl, who was about 7, tapped Edward's shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, may I please have you autograph?" She asked. Edward gave her a light smile and took the pen from the young girls' hand. A mother ran up behind her daughter and quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry, I told her that you were busy, but she was so determined!" the mother exclaimed.

"It's quite alright ma'am. Anything for my fans." Edward replied while giving the little girl her paper back. She smiled and they both walked off.

"She was so cute." I whispered to no one in particular.

"I know. But for future references, we must remember to eat in instead of a restaurant." He laughed. I giggled and our food came. I looked at the lobster with awe. It looked so amazing, so tasty. Edward and I both dug into our food, occasionally stopping to talk.

Edward paid and we left. On the way out we were met with the paparazzi. They kept yelling questions towards Edward, but he ignored them and kept on walking. But they decided to follow us, so we had to run. I took off my heels and we started running.

With our speed we reached the gates behind the arena before they could catch us and James let us in.

"Have a good game Mr. Cullen." He said as we walked past, Edward just smiled and we continued to the door.

I looked at my cell phone and realized there was only 1 hour until the game.

"Crap, I got to go. Esme is gonna be mad. I'm an hour late for the 'Getting Ready Time'." I said. I quickly took off running towards the cheer team's dressing room and pushed open the door once I arrived. Everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry I'm late." I whispered as I ran to my locker where my uniform was.

"Bella honey, where were you?" Esme asked me. Smiling I proceeded to tell her.

"Um, a date." I whispered again while peeling off my jeans.

"With Edward? Oh that's amazing!" She squealed. She sounded like almost Alice.

Once my uniform was on I put on a little mascara and eyeliner and walked over to the mirror. Eyeing the uniform I saw it consisted of a mini skirt with the Dolphin the in center of the belt area, the top was a halter that cut off right under the breasts. (**PIC ON PROFILE...) **

We were doing an opening cheer today as well as one at half time. We all talked through our options and came up with our two cheers, which quite frankly, were quite easy.

I walked over to Rose and Alice right before we were going out.

"So how was it?" Alice asked before I even got there.

"It was okay, but there were so many fans, and a flirty waitress. But, there was a really cute girl who came up right before we were going to kiss, and even though it was quite annoying it really made me realize how much I want a child." I said. Alice and Rose were grinning at me. I gave them an awkward smile and asked 'What?'

"You guys almost kissed!" Alice said in a childish way. I laughed.

"It's not like you guys haven't seen any of it before. Oh, and at the end, someone tipped off the paparazzi that we were there, and since we didn't take a vehicle, we had to run back." I sighed, remembering what had happened only a few hours ago.

"Let's go ladies!" Esme yelled throughout the dressing room. Well all walked out and waited at the end of the tunnel. I could hear the fans yelling while the announcer announced us. We ran out and formations getting ready to do the opening cheer after they announced the other team's cheer squad.

We started dancing to the music, doing all our turns. **(Not gonna describe it, but there's a video on my profile if you want to see what they do.)** At the end we ran over and I hugged Jake, who was waiting on the sidelines. He hugged me back and that's when Edward came out leading the team. He looked at me and winked, which immediately caused me to blush and look down at my feet.

The game started with us kicking off the ball, so Edward was on the side lines. Every once in awhile he would look back at me and smile. I would blush and smile back at him. When it was our turn with the ball Edward would run out and he would make an amazing play.

By half time we were up 24-7. As guys ran back into the change room we started out dance routine.

We spun, flipped and danced. The fans were cheering very loud at the end of the song. We walked off to the side and Esme ran over to congratulate us.

At the end of the game we had lost, and it was our first loss of the season. They had beaten us by only 1 point, 26-27. The guys were devastated.

"Hey, it's okay!" I said once I caught up to Edward. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You guys will win in Chicago next week." I said into his shirt.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" He asked. I thought about it for a few moments.

"I would, but I should go home to see my parents. I haven't been home over night in over 4 days, plus I'm sure Leah misses me. But we can tomorrow and the next night after that." I told him. This made him smile that beautiful crooked grin.

"I'll hold you to that offer."

**So, I'm still only going to be updating on weekends until summer. Reviews would be great! Have a good week! **


	11. Tragedy

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I yelled while walking into my house. It was almost 11, but I knew they would be up waiting till I got home. My mother came around the corner looking shocked. I just gave her a small smile and walked over to her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked her. She was still stuck in shock. "What? If you don't want me here I'll leave." I said jokingly. She didn't reply. So I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. How was your night?" I asked turning around. I was immediately met with a face I didn't recognise.

"Bella, just listen for a moment." My mother said as she reappeared. I was still looking at this man.

"Who is this? Where's Dad?" I said, ignoring her previous statement.

"Renee, maybe I should leave." Said the man. I laughed.

"No really. Why are you even here? Who even are you? Some friend of my dad's?" I said looking between my mom and the man.

"You didn't even tell her Renee?" He asked. I was furious by this time.

"Of course not Phil, she doesn't even know about me and her father." She told him.

"Tell me what?" I yelled. They both looked at me. The Phil guy looked at me with sad eyes.

"Listen Bella, your father and I, we aren't married anymore, in fact we haven't for almost 5 years. We just stayed together because we didn't want to go through the custody battle." Renee said. I felt like my insides were sinking.

"How long have you guys?" I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"3 years. We have been together for 3 years." She replied. I just shook my head.

"What about Leah? Did you ever think about what this is going to do to her? She's not an idiot you know. This is going to kill her!" I yelled. Tears were spilling from my eyes now. I knew I had to leave. I picked up my bag that I dropped on the floor and made my way to the door.

"Bella, don't go. Please." Renee pleaded. I just walked away. I got to my Mercedes headed to t he only person I could trust right now.

Edward's.

I arrived at quickly. The tears were still running down my face as I made it to the door. There lots of cars outside which probably meant Edward had some football guys over, I normally wouldn't interrupt, but today I just didn't care. I need Edward.

He answered laughing, but abruptly stopped once he saw I stood at his door and I was weeping.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked pulling me inside. I just shook my head and let out a sob. He pulled me to his chest. I heard Emmett's booming voice call out.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I felt Edward shake his head.

"Bella, love, you have to tell me what's wrong." He said, pulling my head away from his chest.

"They lied to me Edward. I'm their daughter, and they lied to me." Another sob came out as I finished. I could hear the music being turned down and people leaving while saying goodbye. Edward nodded his head to them as they left. Now only Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I were here.

"Bella, do you want Alice to come over?" I heard Jasper whisper. I shook my head no. I just needed to be in the arms of the one I love. Edward picked me up and took me to the couch and sat me on his lap.

I had finally stopped sobbing and just hid my face in the crook on Edward's neck.

"Do you want to tell me why you're crying yet?" He asked. I pulled my head away from him and tried to wipe the salty tears from my stained face.

"I came home tonight expecting my mom and dad to be home. Instead I come home to a strange man in my kitchen. It turns out that my parents had been lying to me for 5 years. They have been divorced for 5 years, and my mom has been seeing that man for 3 years and they didn't even feel the need to inform me!" I cried out. Emmett and Jasper both had their mouths agape.

"Do you want to come and rest upstairs with me?" Edward asked. Nodding I felt myself being lifted. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt myself being laid on his bed and him crawling over so we could snuggle. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

BOOM. What the? BOOM. What is with the booming? I rolled over and felt someone's body beside mine. Then I remembered last night. The telling. The crying. Everything. Quietly I got out of bed and grabbed one of Edward's sweat shirts to wear downstairs. While walking downstairs the odd boom was heard again. It took me a minute to realize it was someone knocking on the door. I looked through the peep hole only to be met by the face of my father. The worried face of my father.

I opened the door and stared at him, the tears gathering again.

"Bella. I was so worried." He said in a relieved voice. I said nothing. "Come on, you can't be ignoring me Bells. Please talk to me." I just shook my head.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Said Edward's voice, coming down the stairs. When he noticed my father at the door he started rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to make food. You want food? Cause' I want food." He rambled walking away. Smiling at his antics I turned back to my father.

"Listen Bella, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but your mother convinced me not to. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Can you forgive me? Please?" He asked his voice in a whisper. I nodded and was pulled into a hug.

"I'm going to spend the day here. I'll come home tomorrow." I said speaking for the first time. With a nod, he left and I walked into the kitchen. I was met with the aroma of Bacon and pancakes. Alice and Rose were at the kitchen table, and when they saw me walk in they rushed to hug me.

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper told us! Are you okay?" They asked. Grinning I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know if I can forgive my mom, since it was her idea to keep it from me, but I think with time I will forgive my dad." I whispered.

We all sat down and started gobble down the food Edward had made.

"Listen Bella, Carlisle and Esme called last night after you were asleep and wanted everyone to come over for dinner tonight. I told them what happened and they said that we didn't have to, but we can if you like." Edward said from beside me.

"I would love to go. I'll deal with my parents tomorrow." I replied. He chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss.

Tonight I just wanted to focus on having fun. My family problems weren't going to ruin it for everyone.

At least I hoped they wouldn't, but never say never...

**Well here. I just wanted to say also, that I only got 1 REVIEW on my authors note.... I am very disappointed in all of you. **


	12. Dinner

Here, I know, almost a month of no updates, but hello! Finals! and ive been busy the first few weeks of summer!

Chapter 12

After eating and talking with Alice and Rose, I went upstairs to change into the clothes they had brought me for tonight. Edward followed me up the stairs.

"You do realize I am going to keep this sweat shirt forever right?" I asked him. He just grinned.

"I sure hope you do, then, every time we are apart, you will be able to remember me." He laughed. I put on a serious face and turned to face him.

"I could never forget you." He wrapped his arm around me and led me to his bathroom, so I could change.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked hideous. My hair was crazy, eyes were red and puffy, lips swollen.

I quickly washed my face and brushed my hair. But after 5 minutes of brushing, I had no success so I gave up and put it in a pony tail. I quickly put on my clothes and looked myself once over again. Running out the door, I bumped into a waiting Edward and we both burst out laughing.

"So, are you coming with us for the away game tomorrow?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Probably not, I should stay here and try to talk to my mom, you know, get her side of the story, try to understand what happened, maybe spend the day with Leah., I'll tell Esme tonight at dinner. " He nodded, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I leaned in to give him a kiss but of course, we were interrupted.

"GUYS! Let's go! Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us!" Alice yelled up the stairs. I sighed.

"I'll race you!" I yelled s bolting for the door. He laughed and ran behind me. I jumped to the second step every time while running down the stairs and touched the door.

"I am the champion, my friend!" I sang as Edward descended the last step. He pulled me in and gave to a kiss. This kiss was passionate, loving, so caring and tender. I pulled away when I heard the 'ewwws' and 'disgusting'.

I laughed and dragged Edward out to his new car, a Jaguar. It was a deep blue, and very, well... cool. We listened to some classical music on the radio and I soon felt soothed by the music. Before long we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's Mansion house. It was huge. You could tell there were many rooms. Three floors of rooms to be certain.

Edward hopped out of the car and ran over to get my door. I stepped out and we both started walking to the front door.

"Ah, Bella, how are you my dear? I heard about what happened." Esme's voice came from behind me. I turned and grinned.

"It's okay Esme, but I'm not going to go to the away game. I should stay here and try to talk to my mom." I replied.

"Of course dear. We'll get someone to fill in for you. Now, come in and eat some food. I think Emmett is dying in there." She said and I let out a small chuckle.

Of course, what Esme said was true. Emmett was waiting, at the table, fork and knife in hand, with his napkin tucked in to his shirt. Rosalie was in the background shaking her head while Alice and Jasper were laughing with Carlisle.

When they saw Edward, Esme and I come in we all sat down and dug in. Esme made delicious food. There was chicken, a wide range of salads from Cesar to potato, a lot of vegetables and fruit. It was yummy. Sadly, this was the moment my emotions kicked in.

They all looked so happy. Carlisle and Esme would sneak in glances at each other at random moments; they looked at their son with a proud look on their faces, Carlisle patting Edward on the back. A happy family. That's what my family should have been like. Happy, wanting to see each other.

"Excuse me; I'm going to go to the washroom." I said before I sprinted off to the nearest washroom. I let the tears fall as soon as the door closed and I heard the 'click'. I leaned against the wall and fell to the floor sobbing.

EPOV -

I was sitting at the table with my family talking to my parents, them saying how proud they were of me, becoming a star football playing, but most importantly, finding a woman I love. Everything was going good until I heard the voice of the one I love, but something didn't sound right.

"Excuse me; I'm going to go to the washroom." She said just before she ran out. I quickly got up and ran after her.

I followed her as she ran into the bathroom on the first floor. I started banging on the door.

"Bella? Bella, love open up." She didn't reply. "Bella, open the door please." Still no response. "Please Bella?" She finally opened the door with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes red. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry.

She had cried for what seemed like 10 minutes before she looked at me and started to talk.

"I'm sorry; it's just seeing you with your family all happy makes me miss the times when my family was like that." She said still sobbing.

"Bella, it's okay love. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, if there was anything I could do I would, we can leave now if you like, anything love, I just can't bear to see you upset." I replied while wiping the tears from her cheeks. She smiled up at me.

"And this is why I love you." She responded and then kissed me passionately. I pulled away soon and smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready, we can wait a bit longer if necessary?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm feeling much better now Edward, sorry, you don't have to worry."

She walked up to the mirror and cleaned off her face with a wet face cloth while I sat on the side of the bath tub. When she was finished we walked hand in hand back to the dining room. Everyone turned to us when we came back in, but of course, Alice was first to speak.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked. Bella grinned at the kind gesture.

"I'm fine Alice. Nothing to worry about, sorry." She replied.

"There is nothing to be sorry about dear." Esme said. "Now, why don't we finish eating so you kids can go home and get to bed. There is a big game coming tomorrow."

And we did exactly that. I spent the night at Edward's, knowing that tomorrow, I would have to go home and face my parents, with no one to go to after if something bad where to happen.

Now all I had to do is pray that nothing happens.

A/N

NEW STORY IS GOING TO BE UP VEEEERRRRYYYY SOON!


	13. The Talk

**Bleeh guys! My Beta had corrected these almost a week ago but I never got the time to do it! Im so sorry, but guys, opinions, should I just delete this or keep going, cause I get no reviews, so, If I get no reviews, this story will be gooooneee!**

**I REPEAT, THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED IF I GET NO REVIEWS! I WILL WORK ON MY OTHER ONE AND START ON THE MANY MORE IDEAS I HAVE! GOOD DAY!**

The next day I went to visit my mother. Edward had left earlier that morning with everybody else to go to the game. I sat on Edwards couch thinking about the outcomes of talking to her for hours. Finally, I got off my ass and into my car.

I pulled into the driveway to find my father's police cruiser absent, replaced by a Blue Mustang. I sighed mentally knowing it must be _his._ Not able to say his name because of what he did to my family, I have called him a lot of different names. I walked up, debating whether or not to just walk in or knock, I chose to just walk in.

I silently put my jacket on the table beside the door and walked through the living room door. There sat my mother and _him_. They were watching some movie. I cleared my throat and my mothers head snapped towards me.

"Bella, honey I'm so sorry." She said getting up. I didn't say anything. "Bella, I know this is a surprise, but you have to understand the reasoning. Your father and I are no longer in love Bella, but I am with Phil, and I know we should have told you sooner, but stuff happened Bella." She said rambling.

"If you guys fell out of love you should have mentioned something, I would of understood. But lying to me and Leah, then going behind our backs dating him, that's not what I expected from you mom. I thought we had a better relationship." I replied tears coming to my eyes.

"We do Bella; we've been trying to tell you for the past 3 years, as soon as I started seeing Phil, but your father..." I cut her off.

"Don't you dare bring Dad into this because I know you convinced him to not tell me. I have a right to know."

My mother sighed. "Bella, I am sorry, okay. We were going to tell you soon because Phil and I are getting married and we are moving to our own place just a few streets over." I shook my head.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're getting married! Mom, I barely know this guy and you expect me to just except him as my step-father? Okay, I'm done talking to you. This was a bad decision. Goodbye Renee." I said before walking out the front door. I heard her faintly call my name, but I didn't stop until I was safely in my car.

Once I returned to Edward's I called him and filled him in on everything that had happened. He offered to let me stay with him, I told him maybe and we said our goodbye's and hung up. I sat on Edward's bed, thinking about what I should do tomorrow. I could go see Leah at school. I haven't seen her in awhile, and I miss her a lot. So, I decided to go see her tomorrow morning.

Edward called back right before bed and we talked for almost an hour.

"I'm going to be home tomorrow afternoon, as Carlisle hasn't scheduled any practices, so do you want to go out?" He asked. The weak smile I had on my face became bigger.

"Absolutely. Where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"It's going to be a surprise." He replied. I internally groaned.

"Okay, but I'm going to be at the school tomorrow, so why don't you pick me up there. I can catch a ride to the school." I told him. After arranging plans around what Edward revealed to me, we said goodnight.

-:-:-:-

I called Charlie up the next morning and he was happy to drive me to Leah's school. He said he'd be there in 10 minutes so I quickly rushed to Edward's closet. Clothes were no problem as over past few weeks I have practically moved in with Edward. I threw on black skinny jeans and a white top with my Miami Dolphins sweater. I was walking out the door just as my father honked the horn and I ran to the passenger side. Perfect timing.

"Hey Dad, how's life?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"It's been good Bella. Been slow at the station, playing cards most of the time. I actually met someone, but I wanted to come to you before considering a relationship with her. I think you will remember her, her name is Sue Clearwater and she has a boy, Seth." He said. I immediately searched my memory and soon found one with Sue and Seth.

"Okay, I remember her, and Dad thanks, that means a lot to me that you would ask me about your relationship. As I remember, she is a nice lady." I replied, he turned and smiled. We arrived at Leah's school then and I said a quick goodbye and ran inside to Leah's class room.

I knocked on the door whilst walking in.

"Knock Knock." I said. All the kids looked up as I walked in and immediately smiles spread across their faces. Mrs. Lamire walked up to me and smiled. She gave me a one armed hug and walked me over to the tables where I would be doing my work.

I did almost the same stuff as last time. I cut pictures out, went and copied sheets and I helped the kids if they needed it. Soon the door opened and in came Edward. Again, every one in the class looked up to see who it was. Leah's eyes lit up when she saw it was Edward and ran to give him a hug.

Leah and Edward had met a few times before and Leah loved him. He lifted her up and returned the hug. His eyes then searched the room for me. When he saw me in the far corner he gave me his signature smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mrs. Lamire asked. Edwards quickly turned his head quickly turned in her direction.

"I'm here to pick up Bella, actually." He replied. I quickly gathered my things and walked over to them. He had put Leah down by now and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bye everyone, I'll come by again sometime! And Leah, I'll come by later and see you!" I said as we walked out. As soon as the door closed Edward pushed me against the wall and gave me a passionate kiss. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"God, I missed you." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and pulled away more so I could look at him.

"I've missed you too." I looked into his eyes and all I could see was love and I new that everything had to get better, or so I hoped.


	14. AN

Hello my readers! Now, intead of rambling on about why I havent updated, I'm going to just come out with it.

IT WAS MY COMPUTER!

No lies. My computer had no internet connection at all! So I coudnt upload anything. Right at the moment, I'm waiting for my Beta to read my latest chapter for FTTF because thats all I have written. Sorry My Best Friend fans! I sent it to her about a week ago, and still no reply. So, until I get it back you people will just have to wait patiently. Sorry!

If anyone is willing to Beta this chapter, that will have it done within the next 24 hours, message me ASAP :)

That is all. Everyone have an amazing Christmas :)

Love,

MeIsEpic


	15. I love you

**BPOV**

Edward took me out to lunch at some place fancy. The usual happened while we were out. People asked for autographs and paparazzi were going crazy. But this time something else happened.

"Well, look who it is, the slut and my future boyfriend." A grotty voice said behind me. I turned and was met face to face with Tanya.

"Go away Tanya, I'm not in the mood." I replied and she only came closer.

"Whatever, Swan. So, Edward when are you going to dump her and come back for me?" She asked. I grimaced and looked up at Edward. He had this horrid look on his face.

"He is never going to go out with you Tanya so why don't you just leave!" I yelled at her.

"I bet you I could satisfy you more then her, I bet she hasn't even done anything to satisfy you yet am I right?" No one said anything. "Just as I thought. Now come on Eddie lets go back to my place and we can have a party." I was angry now.

"No Tanya, just go home, I will never go back to who I was before. I love Bella and I always will. Even if that means waiting, then I'm fine with it. Now, leave before I do something drastic." Edward replied. I looked at him gaping. Tanya just stood there. When he moved to stand up she ran off as quickly as possible.

"Bella, don't listen to her. I will never leave you and I love our relationship, when our time comes to go farther, then we will." He told me reaching for my hand. I silently nodded and we both went back to eating and having a conversation.

When we were done Edward paid, much to my dismay, and we went back to his place to watch a movie.

When we arrived I sat on the couch looking at the collection of movies on his coffee table. I shuffled through them, quickly deciding to watch the new Robin Hood movie. Edward ran off to make popcorn and I popped in the movie. He returned quickly with the snacks and I snuggled up against him to watch the movie.

"I love you." I whispered, turning to face him. He looked at me with a smile on his face. He kissed my forehead and whispered,

"I love you to my sweet." I grinned.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Will you, uh, will you move in with me?" He asked. I squealed and gave him a huge hug.

"Of course Edward I would love to move in with you!" I said into his ear. He put me back beside him and we started to watch the movie.

My body felt as if it was on fire the whole movie. I didn't pay much attention to it, mostly because Edward would be kissing random spots that he could reach the whole time. By the time the credits were rolling I had basically moved to his lap. I turned to kiss him as soon as the T.V was turned off. It was a passionate kiss.

Edward moved to lay me on the couch and pressed himself to me as soon as he did. The kisses were soon frantic and full of want and need. My hands moved to his shirt and started to unbutton it. Once it was unbuttoned, I felt the plains of his chest. His chiselled abs up to his broad shoulders. He ran his hands down my sides and I knew I was ready. Ready for us to be one. He slowly removed my shirt to be met by my green bra.

"Upstairs." I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes filled with lust and love.

"Are you sure Bella? This isn't about what happened with Tanya today, because I don't want to force you into anything!" I shook my head. "Okay." He quickly took me upstairs and gently laid me on his bed. I slowly moved into the middle of the bed with him following me, discarding his shoes and socks. From there, we made love. Quite a few times.

I woke up the next morning with a grin on my face. I rolled over and Edwards grip tightened on me. I laughed quietly and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. I felt a smile appear on his lips and he rolled so he was on top of me.

"God Bella, I love you so much." Edward whispered against my lips. My hands gripped his shoulder as I pushed him away.

"I love you to, but I have plans with Alice today. She had to take me shopping today." I said with a grimace on my face. He gave a loud laugh and got up.

"Well, why don't you hop in the shower and I'll cook breakfast?" He asked. I smiled and followed his actions but was met by a slight throbbing when I moved. I hissed in pain and Edward looked at me with concern.

"It's fine, Edward, It's normal to be sore after your first time. Now, Alice is going to be here in a half an hour, so I need to hurry." I ran off giving him a quick hug and kiss.

I took a quick shower washing my hair and washing my body. Grabbing a random shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans I ran out to meet Edward. The smell of Bacon and Pancakes overran my senses as I walked into the kitchen. Edward turned when he heard me walk in.

"Hey beautiful, how was your shower?" He asked.

"It was very wet." I replied. He gave me a slight chuckle and pulled me up for a kiss. It was a soft, quick kiss. I sat down and dug in quickly; knowing Alice would be here any moment.

Of course Alice arrived not 2 seconds after I finished. I ran over to the door and pulled it open to see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all waiting there.

"Hey you guys! Come in I need to get my purse then we can go." I said while walking off to the bedroom. I knew Alice was going to find out and I was dreading the questions that were soon to come.

"Bye love, I'll see you later." Edward called out as Alice, Rose and I walked out the door. I grinned at him and followed them to the car.

"So Bella, Have anything you want to tell us?" Alice asked.

"Um, no? So you have anything you need to tell me?" I replied, playing dumb. She groaned and slumped in her seat.

"Bella, we know you guys had sex." Alice said bluntly. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I felt the blush rising to my cheeks as Rose laughed.

"Yes Alice, we had sex last night, more then once. Yes it was fine. That is all you are getting out of me!" I replied to her, my my hands on my face making my words sound like mumbles.

"Come on Bella! At least give us some details, like how did it start?" Rose asked. I groaned again.

"Well Edward and I went out yesterday and Tanya showed up, she mentioned something about how we haven't had sex yet and I guess it just made me mad. At first it was more about showing up Tanya, and I know that's horrible, but then it turned into this passionate moment that just increased." I replied finally moving my hands from my face.

"Was it your first time?" Alice asked. I nodded. Alice groaned. "First times are horrible and I am so happy they only happen once! My first was prom night with my date Jamie." Alice said blushing immediately regretting her words. My eyes went wide.

"You told me you didn't sleep with him!" Rose and I yelled at the same time.

"I didn't want to tell you because it was barely considered sex. He basically took my virginity and then it was over. No pleasure what so ever for me. Now dropping the subject." Alice replied blushing like crazy.

"My first time what sophomore year in the backseat of some seniors car, I don't even remember the guys name." Rose said. I gasped.

"Geez Rose, can you be any more of a whore?" I replied laughing. They soon both joined in.

We arrived at the mall soon and hopped out of Alice's car. Alice and Rose were walking so fast I had to basically run to get caught up with them. We spent over three hours shopping before I had finally had enough.

"Guys can you please take me home? I really need to rest." I said sitting down in a chair exhausted. They both groaned and agreed. We were soon off.

When we got back to Edward's the guys were playing video games in front of the T.V but Edward kicked them out as soon as he saw me.

"Did they interrogate you to?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Okay love birds, we will see you tomorrow at practice." Emmett said walking out the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He yelled as we closed the door on him. I gave him a passionate kiss and we re-enacted last night.

**There we go! Thanks to RandomatGedz for doing this chapter ! Hope you all enjoy and please review, even though some of you might hate me! Love you guys! Have a merry Christmas! 3  
**


	16. Oh my god

_Skip ahead to Thanks Giving, almost 6 weeks later._

I sat on the floor in the bathroom for the hundredth time in the past couple of weeks. Every morning I got this wave of nausea and then boom, I spew up my guts. Then it would pass for awhile. I know it's wrong but no, I refuse to consider it. Pregnant. Definitely not. Yes Edward and I had sex, but we were always safe. How could this have happened? That's it I had to find out. I grabbed my purse and a pen and paper to write Edward a note

_Edward,_

_Ran out! I'll be back really soon._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I drove as fast I could to the nearest drug store. I bought 4 different pregnancy tests before driving back to Edward's place. Well, I guess you could call it our place since I moved in a few weeks ago. My father was actually supportive and happy for us, yet I was surprised too, but my mother was yelling at me for a long time when she found out. But then again, it wasn't any of her business what I did anymore.

I got back and ran inside to find Edward reading the note I left.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He asked still looking sleepy. I looked up and hid the bag behind me.

"Oh, no reason just needed some female stuff." I replied. He immediately dropped the conversation. Awkward. We both started walking back into the bedroom to grab some gear for the practice before the game.

Sadly, this year the Dolphins had been stuck with the game on Thanksgiving, so all of us got together yesterday to have food and celebrate.

I got my Lu Lu Lemon Pants on and a comfy t-shirt. I ran into the bathroom where I hid the tests, right beside my tampons, because I know for a fact he never goes down there, threw them in my bag and followed Edward out the door. We were running late already, so Edward had to drive quickly so we could make it on time.

When we arrived I gave Edward a quick kiss before running to the cheerleaders change room.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Said Lauren. I just rolled my eyes and went to sit by Alice. I sat down and focused on Esme who was giving us the normal chat before practice.

"Why were you late?" Alice whispered. I leaned towards her.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered back and she just nodded. Once everyone had changed and started to leave the change room I grabbed Alice's arm to bring her back.

"What?" She asked. I silently dragged her over to my bag and pulled out the tests. She gasped and immediately pulled me into the bathrooms that were attached.

"You're pregnant?" She asked in a whisper-yell. I rolled my eyes and showed her that the boxes were unopened.

"No, but I think I might be and I can't do this alone." I replied, some tears coming to my eyes. Her eyes went wide before she replied.

"Of course, go pee. I'll wait right here." I quickly ran off into the stall.

I sat down on the toilet taking deep breaths. Suddenly I heard to door open and immediately fear coursed through my body.

"Alice? Bella? Esme wants to know if you guys are still in here." I immediately relaxed when I recognised the voice. Rose.

"Yeah, Rose. We're in here." Alice said almost whispering. I heard Rose walk into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Rose asked. I heard Alice pause for a moment.

"Just tell her Alice, she'll find out soon anyway." I whispered walking out of the stall with the tests in my hand.

"She might be pregnant." Alice said simply. Rose's eyes widened and ran to give me a hug.

"It'll be okay Bella. Alice and I are here for you, don't go forgetting that." Rose whispered into my ear. I nodded and placed the tests on the counter.

"We have to wait three minutes." I told them finally looking up.

"Well, let's talk about something. What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Rose asked.

I sighed and answered, "Well, I'm going to keep it, even if Edward doesn't want it. I can't give up an innocent baby and I would never be strong enough to give my baby away, and no, I'm not killing it."

"Bella, even if Edward doesn't want a baby, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I will always be here for you. I know it for a fact." Alice replied. I gave her a small smile and looked at the clock.

"It's been three minutes you guys. I'm going to look." I said.

"We're right here Bella." Rose said. I nodded and turned all of them over.

All said Positive.

My hand flew to my mouth and I was enveloped in hugs by Rose and Alice.

"I have to tell him, right now. I know I'll chicken out if I don't do it now." I said. Alice and Rose nodded their heads.

I waited 5 minutes before slowly walking out onto the field. I looked up and Edward was throwing the football with Emmett. I silently walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder quickly and when he saw it was me he turned to look at me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked concern in his voice. I looked up and took a deep breath and met his gaze before speaking.

"I need to talk to you, like now. Privately. Please" I whispered. He immediately looked serious. I turned, wrapping my arms around myself and started walking to a secluded area presuming he would follow.

Once I stopped I turned to him taking anther deep breath. "Bella, what's up, you're beginning to scare me."

"I really need you to just listen okay? I want to you know I totally understand if you angry with me and I still don't understand how it happened myself." I took a deep breath and prepared myself. The reason I went out this morning, it wasn't to get female stuff but," I hesitated, what if he hated me, what if he never wanted to see me again, I began again just whispering the words, "I went to get, to get a... pregnancy test." I couldn't look at him, see him gaze at me with such hatred" and I just took it and Edward it was positive. I dont know how it could of happened I mean we were so safe every time. I'm so sorry, Edward, I am so, so sorry."I felt the tears starting to run down my face as I finally met his gaze.

, I waited and waited for him to say something; he was in shock, probably trying to work out how to get rid of me. A small sob escaped me, at the thought of Edward leaving.

But then, his noise broke through the awful silence, "Bella, really?" I silently nodded, looking away. "Bella please look at me, I can't bare it when you turn away. I'll be with you through this, no matter what okay. I promise, I could never leave you." He pulled me into his arms and I started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh, calm down Bella. It will be fine, I promise." He kept whispering that in my ear. I finally calmed down enough to pull away and wipe my eyes. "I love you Bella." He said and gave me a lingering kiss.

"I love you to." I replied.

"Bella, I'm sorry but, I have to get back to practice, I'm glad you told me, but I guess we'll have to save the rest of this conversation for later, okay?" He told me, lifting my chin to meet his gaze I nodded and we both walked in separate directions. I reached the group and Alice and Rose each gave me warm smiles.

"Bella dear, can I talk to you?" Esme asked me. I nodded and she led me over where no one could hear us.

"What was that about?" She asked me. I looked over to Edward who seemed to be having the same conversation with Carlisle. Our eyes met and he nodded at me, signalling that we should just tell them.

"I found out that I'm pregnant today." I whispered. She pulled me into a giant hug.

"Bella, I'm so happy; I get to be a grandma! You're not cheering anymore, you might damage the baby. This is so exciting I have to go talk to Carlisle "She ran over to Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle had just pulled Edward into a hug when Esme reached them, so she joined.

"Bella, get your little ass over here, we need to practice." Rose yelled. I jogged back over to her.

"Esme doesn't want me cheering anymore, so I guess just put Angela at the top of the pyramid." I said. She smiled at me pulled me into a hug.

"Wait, why aren't you cheering anymore?" Angela asked. I turned to her and saw that everyone was looking at us. I could see Lauren, Tanya and Jessica waiting to make a snarky comment.

"Today I found out that I'm pregnant." She ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh my god! Bella that's amazing! How far along are you?" She asked. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I dont know, but no more than 6 weeks" I replied. She gave me a reassuring smiled and moved back over to the others.

I turned to Rose and Alice and started talking to them about all the pregnancy stuff when all of a sudden I heard a booming voice yell, "No way! Belly Bop is pregnant! Can I be Uncle Emmett? Please!" I sighed and turned to see Emmett and Jasper both looking at Edward with expectant eyes.

Rose, Alice and I all walked over to them. Emmett was now cheering so I assume Edward had said yes to his question. I hugged Edward from behind and squeezed. He turned so he was facing me; he had an enormous smile on his face.

"Okay, now that we are all aware of today's wonderful news, we still have a game tonight, so let's move on to practice please." Carlisle yelled at all the players. Esme made hand motions for all the cheerleaders to move back over to our practice area.

Edward moved his lips to mine and gave me a sweet, long kiss.

"Hey, none of that. That's how this all started!" Emmett yelled at us. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest while he chuckled.

"I'll see you later Bella." Edward said and gave me a chaste kiss before he ran off.

Today could not get any worse. Or so I thought.


	17. SHEIIT!

So you guys have every right to be mad at me, but I think I owe you an explanation.

In february I got a very bad concussion and havent been able to write at all with the headaches and school work. As they slowly start to get better I will start writing again, but untill then, I cannot.

This story will probably only be 4-5 more chapter and a epilouge. AND NO SEQUELS. I have waaay to many other stories I want to write to start and sequels to either of my stories. (Even though MBF is only on chapter 3) but i have like a half chapter of both ready and waiting to be written, so hopefully before May, and guys. Please review, cause I'm getting none. so please? PLEASE!. THANKS BYE


	18. Oh Baby, Baby

**Hey guys! So, how was everyones weekend? Mine was good... okay, I'm trying to get out of explaining... but yeah... here it is, so be happy I know that everyone says that during the summer, after finals, they'll update like crazy because they have so much extra time, well im going to make that true! no matter what! I love you guys (even though no one reviews) I still know people are reading this story(I hope). So I will update a soon as possible. Can you guys believe that I started my other sotry almost a year ago and it only have like 5 chapters, I sooo bad! Lol. Anyway, I'm done my ramble, so here it is finally. CHAPTER 16 OF FIGHT TO THE FINISH :) Enjoy my lovlies!**

Chapter 16

I sat on one of the benches in the stadium while everyone else practiced. I looked back and forth between looking at Edward's marvellous body and to see if the cheerleaders were doing everything right. I was getting super bored so I decided to go for a walk around the field to waste time when suddenly I got hit with this instant craving for Dill Pickle Chips.

"Awe shit." I mumbled under my breath. Edward was busy and couldn't go out to get me them so how was I supposed to get them? I was looking around the field for someone who wasn't busy doing something and my eyes landed on Esme. She was talking on her cell phone, most likely bragging to one of her friends that she was going to be a grandma, and I immediately ran over to her. Or at least I tried to; I kept tripping every few feet.

"Esme!" I yelled when I was close enough. Her head snapped up and looked at me with fright in her eyes.

"Bella, is everything okay?" She asked, inspecting me with her eyes.

"No, I desperately need Dill Pickle Chips. Can you pretty please go get me some?" I asked with a whiny voice. She laughed.

"Of course I will Bella. Give me 15 minutes." She said while running off. Thank God for her. I sat down on the bench again waiting for her to get back. My leg was shaking in anticipation and I was so focused on the tunnel where Esme left that I didn't notice Edward come up behind me.

"Where did Esme go?" Edward asked me while wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"She went to get me food that your child is craving. You do realize that before I hated Dill Pickle Chips and now that's all I can think about!" I groaned when I finished talking. Edward just laughed.

Edward and I sat like this for 5 minutes before I saw Esme come back through the tunnel and I squealed and ran towards her.

"Thank you so much Esme." I said while tearing the bag open and taking one of the biggest chips I could find. I moaned when the taste hit my tongue and Esme laughed.

"You are very welcome Bella, an thing for my grandchild and you." She replied patting my shoulder and leaving back to her previous position and I did the same thing. Edward was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"You're so cute." He said while laughing.

"No laughing, ass hole. This is your kid, you put her inside me." I replied while eating another chip.

"You were just as much a part of that as me, Miss Swan. But more importantly, you think it's a girl?" He asked. I nodded while smiling.

"I do indeed Mr. Cullen. Now, don't you have a practice to attend to?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yep, see you later love." He gave me a kiss and tried to steal one of my chips but I pulled the large bag away.

"Get your own; these are for your daughter and me." I replied with a smirk. He just shook his head and left. I decided that I needed to make a doctor's appointment so I called and scheduled that and went back to eating my glorious chips.

Today we were telling my parents and Leah. I was terrified to see what my parents thought. We had just moved in together and we had only been dating for 10 weeks even though for both of us it had been love at first sight. I was terrified to see what my father would think. I knew that both he and my mother would want to kill me, theoretically, but still.

We arrived at my father's house in record timing to see my mothers' vehicle sitting outside. I prayed in my head that she had not brought along her family wrecking boyfriend, but I knew she probably did just to annoy Charlie. Edward came around and opened my door for me and I was hesitant to step out, but I soon did.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you!" My little sister said running out to see me. I smiled and bent down to give her a huge hug.

"Leah! I missed you so much! I really need to start visiting more often!" I squealed with excitement. I watched as Leah ran behind me to hug Edward. He looked so cute with Leah and it made me so much more excited to see him with our baby. I turned around to see my mother's smiling face.

I was still a bit mad at her for lying to me but I was slowly forgiving her. I still refused to accept that she was getting married in just 4 short weeks and the fact that she asked me to be her maid of honour. I refused obviously. Of course there behind her was the man I hated thoroughly, Phil himself. I gave my mother a slight smile and turned to my father and gave him a huge hug.

"Hi Dad, how are you and Sue?" I asked smiling and the woman standing behind him. I loved her. Even though she wasn't my mother she called me daily and asked how I was. That's how she already knew about the pregnancy and she had a huge smile on her face.

"We are great Bella. How are you Edward?" With that they both left going to talk about football and manly things. I looked at Sue and asked her if she needed help in the kitchen and she nodded and motioned for me to follow.

When we arrived into the kitchen she whispered, "How's the baby?" I smiled and put a hand on my stomach.

"Great! The sickness kind of sucks but I'm super excited, though really nervous about telling my Dad. You don't think he'll be mad will you?" I asked nervously. She shook her head.

"No, but if he is I'll deal with him." I hugged her with appreciation and we quickly set the table and all sat down to eat.

I figured now was a good time as any so I cleared my throat loudly.

"I need to tell you guys something." I said as I looked around the table, "I'm pregnant." I said and then waited for the yelling but none came. My mother was glaring at me and my father was smiling. I looked at him expectantly.

"That's amazing Bella! How far along are you?" He asked. I was to surprise to answer so Edward spoke up.

"We haven't been to a doctor yet because we only found out 3 days ago, but we are thinking around 6 weeks," he said wrapping his arm around me.

"That's awesome Bella!" He said as he came around to hug me. I was super happy that my father accepted the fact that I was pregnant. Now all that I needed was to get my mother to understand. I turned to her and she was still glaring at me but from the arms of Phil.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked her. She pulled away from Phil and stormed out of the room. I knew I shouldn't have cared so much that she didn't want me to get pregnant, but it still hurt a bit. I sighed and looked over to Edward.

"That means you're going to have a baby right?" Leah asked pulling on the sleeve of Sue's sweater. She looked at her and started explaining to her what it meant exactly while I looked at Edward with sad eyes. He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Well Bella, what do you think the baby is?" my father asked trying to change the subject. I smiled.

"I think it's a girl, but either would be fine." I replied looking up at Edward with a smile. He was nodding his head laughing.

"I can't wait until my grandchild gets here. That's going to be the third best day of my life. The first two were of course when you and Leah were born." He said smiling. I immediately got an idea and ran into the living room to retrieve my baby books. He didn't know much about my childhood so I figured this would be fun no matter how embarrassing these books were. I knew he was the one I was going to marry, so he'd see them sometime.

"Edward, want to see my baby books?" I yelled at him while running to get them. I heard a chair squeak and Edwards figure following me. I showed him every picture from my first bath at the hospital to my kindergarten graduation to my high school graduation that was only a few months ago. He smiled through the whole process.

"This is amazing, thank you for showing me these." Edward said smiling and giving me a kiss. This was a perfect ending to a somewhat perfect day. Now Edward and I would go home and tomorrow was our first sonogram.


	19. Unbearable

**The end of this chapter is unedited, Thanks to my wonderful BETA! :) **

Today Edward were going to attend first appointment with the midwife and finally we would get to hear the heartbeat of our baby, as well as finding out how far along I really was. I woke up bright and early and started to cook Edward some breakfast. He came trudging down the stairs thirty minutes later and immediately perked up at the smell of food.

"Morning Bella," Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and in return I gave him a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning," I replied. We sat down at the table and silently ate our breakfast. Once we had gone through our morning routines, we quickly left for the doctors. We arrived and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse asked, not looking up at us.

"Isabella Swan." Edward said. Her head snapped up at his voice and her mouth fell open. Edward sighed and tensed a bit.

"Isabella Swan is here for her appointment." Edward said with I bit more force. She nodded and motioned for us to take the sheets and fill them out. I grabbed them and walked over to the line of chairs.

It took me around 5 minutes to fill out the sheets and finally the nurse called us back.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Doctor Burns said walking into the room. I smiled and sat up a bit more.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arms around my stomach. She grabbed the chair and moved over closer to us.

"Okay, so you took a few home pregnancy tests and they were positive right?" She asked. I nodded. "How far along do you think you are?"

"No more than 6 weeks." I replied, blushing a little. She smiled little.

"Okay, we are going to take a blood sample and I need you to pee in this cup so we can confirm it and then we will try and find the heartbeat." She told us smiling. I nodded and moved to go pee.

After being poked and prodded for a few minutes, I was yet again left alone with Edward. I turned to him and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy!" I said excitedly. He came and stood beside me.

"Me too," he said kissing my forehead. I move my head up and kissed him on the lips. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss.

"Hey you two, none of that, that's how this all started." Dr. Burns said walking in. I laughed and looked at her expectantly.

"You are indeed pregnant, and you were right, 6 weeks. Congratulations. " She said smiling.

I felt the tears run down my face. I had a baby inside of me, and I could not be happier. I looked at Edward who had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, so we are going to get you to come back when you're 20 weeks for an ultrasound and we can find out the sex then if you want." She said. We nodded and left to set up another appointment.

We exited the hospital in awe. We were both so happy that we didn't even see the photographer hiding behind the car

We got home and called Esme and Carlisle. They were excited to hear that we confirmed the pregnancy. Soon after we called Charlie and he and Sue had the same reaction as Carlisle and Esme. All I know now is that I can't wait to find out the sex.

The next morning I woke up and grabbed the paper for Edward. The previous night we agreed that we were going to wait to tell the press until the after the first trimester. I picked up the paper and stopped dead in my tracks. There on the front page was a picture of Edward and me smiling at each other leaving the hospital. I gasped and dropped the paper.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked walking out the front door. I pointed to the paper and he picked it up and swore under his breath.

"Come inside Bella." Edward said leading me inside. I walked in ahead of him and shook my head.

"We should of bee more careful." I said sitting on the couch. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay baby, if they ask me any questions at the press conference after the game tonight, I won't answer, it'll all work out." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded and sighed.

"I love you Edward." He whispered it back to me and we continued on with our day like any other couple would.

Two days before my 20 week appointment I woke up in the middle of the night with incredible pain coming from my stomach. I gasped and gripped Edwards fore arm. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me sitting up. I screamed as pain ripped through my stomach. He jumped up and ran around the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up so I can take you to the hospital." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to ignore the pain.

Edward walked me out to the car and placed me into the front seat and then called the hospital while we were driving. The tears were running down my face as I gripped Edwards hand tightly.

We arrived to the hospital and Dr. Burns was waiting there with a wheel chair. The door was opened and I was pulled into the wheelchair quickly. We were swept into a room and I was placed onto a table and poked and prodded for a few minutes before the doctor quickly excused herself.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me a bit scared.

"What's happening?" I asked him in a whisper. He just shook his head. The door opened and in came Dr. Burns.

"Hey guys. So I'm going to take a look here." She said picking up the Doppler again. She sighed and put the Doppler down a minute later.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, I'm terribly sorry, but we have been unable to locate the baby's heartbeat and on investigation. I'm so sorry. I'm afraid we will have to act immediately to remove the foetus to stop the risk or Miss Swan becoming infertile. I understand this is hard so I'll give you a few minutes to talk. Just call me in when you're ready and I'll explain our next steps." She said before leaving the room. I put my hand over my mouth as the tears started running down my cheeks.

"Oh god," Edward whispered putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe this happened." He said shaking his head. I started sobbing and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get this over with." I said getting up to get the doctor. I opened the door and Dr. Burns was standing there with a nurse. I nodded at her and she followed me inside.

"Okay, so you have the choice of a C-section or we could do it as a natural birth. "She said looking at me waiting for an answer. I picked the first option not wanting to go through the whole birth thing.

Dr. Burns nodded and went to go get ready for surgery.

"You should call your parents and ask them to call everyone and inform them. Ask them to call Alice and everyone please." I said to him. He nodded and pulled out his phone and left the room.

EPOV

The phone was ringing and I was waiting for my father to pick up. It was 3 in the morning but I knew he would answer the phone thinking it would be the hospital.

"Hello?" As soon as I heard my father's voice I broke down and sat down sobbing. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"The baby, placenta detached." Was all I could get out. I heard Carlisle gasp and move to wake up Esme.

"Could you call everyone please? They're prepping Bella for a C-section. Come to the hospital please." I said. Carlisle replied and we both hung up the phone. I walked back into the room and they had Bella all ready for surgery. I grabbed the scrubs that the nurse held out to me and put them on quickly.

The C-section when by very quickly and soon the doctor came over to me with a tiny little baby girl in her arms.

"You can hold her if you want." She said holding her arms out to me. I nodded and took the baby into my arms. I couldn't help the tears coming down my cheeks. I gave the baby to the nurse and left the room as they fixed up Bella. I walked towards the waiting room to see if my family had arrived.

I entered the room and there sat Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They looked up as they heard feet approaching and looked up at me. I shook my head and sat in the seat beside my mother.

"Bella just got out of surgery. It was a baby girl." I said putting my hands in my face yet again. My mother rubbed my back and wiped her tears away with a Kleenex.

I answered everyone's questions about what happened and then quickly went back to see Bella. I walked into the room and she was silently crying. I wrapped my arms around her and we both laid on the bed and with our tears mixing, we fell asleep.

**Don't worry, Edward and Bella will have their happy ending ! **


	20. Changes Must Be Made

**The only thing left after this is an Epilogue, enjoy it while you can **

It had been four weeks since the incident. I didn't get out of bed for 3 weeks until Esme finally talked me into getting out of bed. She told me that my little Samantha Esme wouldn't want me to sulk around but to keep going on with my life. Edward was worse though. He somehow thought this was his fault and didn't leave the room until just a few days ago. I had gone in there to talk to him knowing that this had been going on for too long. I told him that we were going to get through this together and basically told him what Esme said.

Finally everything was almost back together. Edward and I were in therapy together, a suggestion from Carlisle, of course. Edward had gotten a four week pass from playing football. It's not like he would of showed up for anything anyway but everyone was happy that he was playing his first game back this afternoon. I had returned to cheerleading for the Miami dolphins, though I wasn't enjoying it as much as I used to.

The Dolphins had gone 0-4 in Edwards's absence, showing how much they needed him back in the game. I knew the crowd would be rooting for him to do his best which made him very worry some the past few days.

The press went crazy when they found out the news. It was everywhere on the news for 3 days until some boxer got caught in a drug test. Everything was almost back to normal in our lives and I was looking forward to this afternoon.

Driving to the arena everything was quiet. I knew Edward was nervous. He hasn't done anything that involves football in almost four weeks. I would be nervous if I was him. I looked over and he had a scared look on his face. I rubbed his arm soothingly and I saw him immediately settle. Arriving at the stadium was like a wave of flashbacks, from finding out about the pregnancy until now. I sighed for the millionth time today and hopped out of the car. Edward came around and took my hand. We were going to get through this together.

Putting on my uniform was unusually unsatisfying. Usually at this point I was stoked to go out there and throw my best moves, but right now I just wanted to take it off and go sit in the stands. I ignored the feeling and hoped that it would go away as soon as I saw the cheering fans.

We ran out onto the field and lined up so that our team could run through us the two lines like normal, but I still felt like I didn't belong here. I had that whole feeling throughout the game. It really made me think about whether or not this is what I wanted to do.

Edward was amazing for his first game back in 4 weeks. He threw no interceptions and 5 touchdown passes. We won the game 45 to 27. I was incredibly proud of him and I knew by the looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces they were too.

Later that night I really got thinking. I really didn't want to cheer anymore, it just wasn't me. What I wanted to do was become a teacher. I loved kids so much and being around them all day would be amazing. I had to think about Edward and his job though. I wouldn't be able to see him when he was away anymore. But I knew I had to do this.

I walked down the stairs; I was going to tell Edward about my decision. I knew I had to do it. When I reached the bottom of the stairs there was a note waiting there.

_Follow the trail of pedals._

That's was all it said. I looked around and saw the trail leading towards the back door. I looked at it oddly but followed it anyway. Walking through the back door I saw Edward waiting on our gazebo in the back yard. I slowly walked over and looked at him with a weird expression.

"What's all this?" I asked him, very confused. He just smiled.

"I thought we needed a romantic night." He said pulling me up beside him and motioning for me to sit. I did so willingly and looked at the amazing food. We ate slowly for a few hours, just using the alone time that we had together. Finally I decided to bring up the subject I'd been avoiding all day.

"So, I was thinking a lot today and I made a really big decision." I said putting down my fork.

"Don't think too hard, you might strain something." He said with a wink. I laughed.

"I'm not going to cheer anymore. I don't like it. I think I'm going to go back to school so I can become a teacher." I said afraid of his reaction.

"That's awesome. I'll always support you in doing what you want. Have fun breaking the news to Rose and Alice though." He said kissing my forehead and pulling me up. I smiled and kissed him deeply for the first time in forever.

Edward pulled away and looked at me lovingly. Then he did the unexpected. He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with my all and everything. You mean so much to me and even though we've been together only 11 short months would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He said while pulling out a ring. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes of course!" I almost screamed as the tears started to flow down my face. He laughed and put the ring on my finger and kissed me once more.

I took my phone and got the camera ready for a picture. Edward looked at me.

"The easiest way to tell everyone, send a picture." I said motioning for him to come closer. I put the camera in my right hand and lifted my left and we posed for the picture. When I looked at it I saw that Edward was making a face.

"I'm sending to your parents, my dad, and the gang." I said typing all the phone numbers. He nodded and started to pick everything up.

"Hey Edward, I love you." I said. He laughed.

"I love you too babe." He replied. Not a minute after I sent the picture Esme called.

"You're engaged?" She screamed into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and Edward grabbed it.

"Hello mother. Yes, we are engaged. I did it on the gazebo. No, we have not talked about any plans, it was 5 minutes ago. Now, if you will I'm going to spend the night with my fiancée." With that he hung up the phone. I laughed and he turned off my phone and we ran into the house for a night of bliss.


	21. Epilogue

**Here's the ast chapter of this story. I'm sorta sad to be ending this but not really. Its been a rollarcoaster ride with this story, but I can't believe I finished it! Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

Everything in life was perfect. The day after our engagement, all our friends got together with us and we had a celebration. Leah was a bit stubborn, but thankfully soon came around. It was an awesome day. Edward and I planned our wedding for a year after our engagement day, January 14th. Alice had jumped right in and started being our wedding planner.

A few weeks later the dolphins had made it to the Super Bowl against the Pittsburgh Steelers. They won, but just barely. Nothing could have ruined the smile on Edwards face when he got the trophy for the first time. That night at the celebration dinner I announced that I would be going back to school and everyone was very supportive.

Our wedding was a fairly small event. We had 65 people, the close football buddies and family. My mother never showed up which made me a crying mess for an hour. You always hope that even if you hate your parents they'd show up for something like that in your life. My father and Esme soon calmed me and I was ready to walk down the aisle. Seeing Edward up there in all his handsomeness made me smile through the whole thing.

The reception was fairly traditional. We smashed cake into each other's faces and had our first dance to the song God Damn You're Beautiful by Chester See. Edward had picked it out and I loved it. Edward then removed my garter with his teeth and it landed in the arms of Jasper. He blushed as Emmett patted him on the back. When I threw my bouquet it landed in the arms of Alice, of course and they danced. Toasts were made and Alice and Jasper announced that they were pregnant. It peeved me off that they announced it during my wedding and it made me jealous that they were pregnant after what happened. Edward noticed and soothed me and I felt calm soon.

Alice and Jasper had a beautiful baby girl and named her Carlee Bella Whitlock. I was pleased that they put my name into it and started to cry.

Only 3 months after our wedding did we find out that I was 2 months pregnant. It was a hard labour. It was 36 hours before our wonderful son came into the world at 11 am on November 21st. We named him Ryan Charlie Cullen.

When Ryan turned one I finally got a steady job as a teacher at the school South Seattle. It was fifteen minutes from home. I was teaching second graders and I couldn't be happier.

A week before Ryan turned two I found out I was yet again pregnant, this time with twins. After a very short labour, thankfully the complete opposite of Ryan's, my two baby girls came into the world. Shaylene Renee and Emily Esme Cullen came into the world at 2:15 and 2:30 am on July 15th. They said that usually twins come early; well mine just didn't want to leave.

I never reunited with my mother after she stormed out that one day with Phil. Not that she tried to talk to me at all. I did see her at Wal Mart one day when Ryan was just a baby and she stared at me as I passed. I tried to make talk but she just ignored me. After that I thought of Esme and Sue as my mothers. We were all one big happy family.

The Dolphins lost some key players after their year of glory and haven't made it back to the Super Bowl since then. Edward didn't have a problem with it. He was happy playing his favourite game, plus not being in the playoffs means more time with his wonderful family.

Jasper and Alice married a year after Ryan and Carlee were born. It was a very flamboyant wedding with lots of guests and lots to do. Alice had her wedding the way she wanted it and no one would change that.

Rose and Emmett got married last, which no one expected and no one expected them to elope but they did. Rose was about a month away from popping and Emmett drove them to Vegas to elope. Little did they know that they're baby would interrupt the 'wedding' and be born right there in Vegas. We got the call at 3 in the morning from a distraught Emmett who was yelling baby and Vegas into the phone. We calmed him down and listened as the boy came into the world.

After Jasper and Alice had Carlee they had a baby boy named Caleb. He is a year younger then the twins and a very joyful and happy baby, always content with just staring at a toy for hours.

Rose and Emmett had a house load of kids. No one expected them to have a lot of kids since Rose was always so proud of her body, but she'd do anything for kids. They had a boy a year after Ryan was born and named him Tanner. A year later, only 3 short months after the twins were born, did they have another boy. They named him Tristan. Just last year were did the twin gene come into use again. Nathan and Millie, short for Emilee were born. Emilee slept through the night only after a month, but poor Rose had to be up with Nathan every night until he was almost 6 months. Finally a few weeks ago Rose told the family they would be having their last baby. They recently had a sonogram and it was another baby girl.

Alice moved on from cheering right after me to become a fashion designer. She has her own line called Simply Alice. Everyone bought her clothes, even me. She had everything from maternity to child's clothes, to men's and women's.

Rose moved on from cheering a year after Alice and me to become a mechanic, which no one was surprised when she announced. She opened a shop a few miles down from where we live.

Everyone got their happy endings. We all had children and were living our lives contently. No one could break the happiness of the Cullen/Whitlock/McCarty's.


End file.
